Tourner la page
by marion.potter.39
Summary: Emma tient des propos incohérents. Personne ne la croit. Il va falloir que Regina se mette à la page ou, à défaut, il faudra la tourner. Swan Queen. 6x08
1. Chapter 1

**Once Upon a Time ne m'appartient pas. La série appartient à la ABC.**

**J'ai regardé la saison 7 de OUAT (oui je suis faible). Je n'ai pas du tout aimé mais l'actualisation des règles de la série ont néanmoins le bénéfice de nourrir l'imaginaire.**

**Cette fanfiction est terminée elle comptera 6 chapitres.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Emma arpenta la rue principale de Storybrooke d'un pas pressé. Ses yeux balayaient les environs à la recherche d'un visage bien connu. Son pas pressé se muait parfois en genèse de course avant de se faner aussitôt.

Elle manqua de renverser la pancarte du Grany's et passa la petite barrière blanche. Au même moment, Regina en sortit, talonné par son fils. Celle-ci remarqua l'air pressé, presque paniqué de la Sauveuse.

\- « Emma, qu'est-ce qu...

\- Dieu merci, tu es là. »

Emma glissa ses mains entre ses cheveux bruns, l'attira vers elle et lui déposa un baiser pressé, avide de soulagement, sur ses lèvres.

Regina, confuse, recula aussitôt. Ses sourcils se froncèrent elle était complètement déconcertée. Emma l'imita, quant elle désappointée.

\- « Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?, interrogea Regina.

\- Je suis tellement soulagée que ça n'aie pas marché. J'ai cru qu'on allait encore repartir dans une malédiction et...

\- Mais de quoi parles-tu ?, demanda-t-elle encore, toujours confuse.

\- Mais de l'Evil Queen », répondit Emma sur le ton de l'évidence.

Regina échangea un regard avec Henry. Ce fut ce dernier qui dissipa le malentendu dans lequel se trouvait sa mère :

\- « Mais on l'a vaincue hier.

\- On l'a vue i peine dix minutes, déclara Emma à Regina d'un air entendu.

\- Je savais que le monde des vœux t'avait affectée au point de pousser la chansonnette mais pas au point de perdre la tête.

\- Je ne perds pas la tête. C'est toi qui raconte des choses qui n'ont aucun sens, se défendit Emma.

\- Emma, déclara Regina laconiquement, tu m'as embrassée. _Tu perds la tête_. »

Emma contint un soupir excédé. Elle se raidit.

\- « On est ensemble depuis... depuis plusieurs mois, étaya-t-elle en peinant à se souvenir des dates.

\- Tu es avec Hook, intervint Henry.

\- Mais non, contredit sa mère catégorique. Ça n'est jamais allé plus loin que le flirt. Et c'est quoi cette histoire de monde des vœux ? »

Regina posa une main sur son épaule, se voulant réconfortante. Mais son visage d'une douceur candide, celui-là même que l'on réserve aux personnes carencées, piqua Emma plus qu'il ne la rassura.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive mais tu as l'air déboussolé. Viens, on va boire un verre. »

Emma se recula, s'affranchissant de cette main.

\- « Je ne suis pas folle, démentit-elle.

\- Tu n'aurais pas encore une de ces visions étranges ?, interrogea Regina.

\- Mais non ! », s'écria Emma, agacée.

Emma attrapa la main de Regina et dans un flash de lumière éblouissante, elles disparurent de la rue, abandonnant Henry derrières elles. Regina reconnut sans mal le hall de son manoir. Emma lâcha sa main aussitôt et commença à monter les escaliers quatre à quatre.

« Je sais que nous ne sommes plus ennemies à présent mais cela ne te donne pas plus le droit de déambuler ainsi chez moi », lui fit remarquer Regina.

Emma avait déjà disparu à l'étage. Regina emprunta son sillage et la trouva dans sa chambre à ouvrir placards et tiroirs.

\- « Si je te dérange, tu n'as qu'à me le dire, ironisa la maîtresse des lieux.

\- Mais où sont mes vêtements ? Et les photos ?

\- Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens. Pourquoi diable aurais-tu tes vêtements ici ?

\- Pour m'habiller peut-être ?, répliqua Emma à fleur de peau.

\- Le placard des Charmings est donc si étroit.

\- On en est sorti,_ du placard_. »

Emma ferma les portes de l'armoire et lui fit face. Soudain, la vérité lui explosa au visage.

\- « Mais oui c'est une malédiction ! Je suis la seule à m'en souvenir, c'est pour ça que tu es complètement à la ramasse.

\- Si l'une de nous deux doit être dépassé, je puis t'assurer que ce n'est pas moi, se défendit Regina en croisant les bras.

\- Tu es sous le joug d'un sortilège, c'est pour ça que tu ne te souviens pas qu'on est ensemble, expliqua Emma.

\- C'est peut-être justement parce que nous _ne _sommes _pas_ ensemble ?, supposa Regina dans un rire gêné.

\- Un baiser serait vraiment trop simple, pensa Emma tout haut sans l'écouter. Quand je t'ai embrassée tout à l'heure ça n'a pas marché... Mais sans doute parce que tu n'y pensais pas. Peut-être que si tu acceptais d'y croire, ça pourrait marcher ? »

Emma la regarda. Regina recula d'un pas. Un sourire gêné, à la frontière du rire était plaqué sur ses lèvres. Ce qu'Emma disait n'avait vraiment aucun sens.

\- « T'embrasser ne fera que donner corps à ton délire.

\- Si j'ai raison, nous le verrons tout de suite.

\- Ça n'a vraiment aucun sens. »

Regina s'avança tout de même. Elle n'était pas femme à se laisser intimider par une chose aussi futue qu'un baiser. Elle se racla la gorge, s'humecta pensivement les lèvres. Le regard sans détour d'Emma avait quelque chose d'embarrassant et de délicieux, comme les rayons insistants du soleil.

« J'accepte de te donner un baiser... si cela peut tuer ton délire dans l'œuf... Crazy Emma me ferait regretter celle qui chante. »

Regina s'approcha encore. Elle se mit légèrement sur la pointe des pieds pour annihiler les derniers centimètres qui la déparait de ses lèvres. Sa bouche rencontra celle de la Sauveuse dans un élan presque vindicatif. Emma répondit à ce baiser par une étrange tendresse mêlée d'espoir. Regina le rompit leur chaste échange, les joues empourprées. Elle toucha ses lèvres du bout de son index, pensive.

\- « Alors ?, demanda Emma. La mémoire t'es revenue ?

\- Non. Mais je comprends ce que le manchot peut te trouver.

\- Mais puisque je ne suis pas avec Hook !, s'offusqua Crazy Emma.

\- Il faudra que tu clarifies la situation dans ce cas, car lui, en est intimement persuadé. »

Elles redescendirent les escaliers. Regina réitéra sa proposition, ce qu'Emma accepta cette fois-ci de bon cœur. Un verre de cidre ne pourrait pas rendre la situation plus confuse à ses yeux.

La porte du manoir s'ouvrit à la volée. Regina condamna cette mauvaise manie sans même prêter attention à l'identité de la personne qui venait de franchir l'embrasure de la porte.

Emma entra, reconnaissable entre mille avec cette veste de cuir rouge. Regina la regarda, marquant un temps d'arrêt. Elle tourna la tête pour dévisager l'Emma qu'elle avait embrassée. Les deux étaient en tout point identiques, indissociables.

\- « Regina ! C'est un imposteur !, s'écria l'Emma qui venait d'arriver.

\- C'est exactement ce qu'un imposteur dirait ! », répliqua Crazy Emma.

Toutes deux levèrent leur main droite. Elles la tendirent devant elle et projetèrent un raie de magie blanche qui s'entrechoqua sans rien produire. Alors elles se rabattirent sur leur poing, qu'elle armèrent d'un même mouvement... et qu'elles décrochèrent d'un même élan. Le point s'écrasa sur leur mâchoire et chacune recula d'un pas.

Regina s'avança pour les séparer. Ce combat en miroir était stérile, en dépit de l'hilarité qu'il lui procurait.

Elle se mit à côté de Crazy Emma et demanda à l'autre :

\- « Est-ce que nous sortons ensemble ?

\- Quoi ? M-Mais non. Tu le sais très bien. Pourquoi me poser une telle question ?, balbutia Emma, surprise.

\- Enfin quelque chose sur laquelle, nous pouvons nous accorder, fit Regina avec satisfaction.

\- Si je suis Emma Swan, alors toi tu es qui ?, demanda Crazy Emma, toujours aussi perdue.

\- _Je suis_ Emma Swan. Mais si je le suis, tu ne peux pas l'être. »

Crazy Emma passa une main sur son visage. Une vague de chaleur la prenait d'assaut.

« Je pense que nous devrions toutes prendre un verre. », décida Regina en les emmenant dans le petit salon.

Regina servit trois verres de cidres. Crazy Emma but le sien d'une traite, tandis qu'Emma se contenta de poser le sien sur la table. Regina trempa ses lèvres dans le cidre et garda son verre entre ses mains. Ses ongles tapotèrent nerveusement le verre. Regina fit apparaître la veste rouge d'Emma à ses côtés.

« Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », lui lança Emma.

Regina posa son verre et sur la veste qu'elle maintenait en lévitation, versa quelques gouttes sur le cuir. La vste se mit à luire faiblement d'une lumière blanche et opaque. La veste glissa sur l'air vers la banquette où était assises les deux Emma. La veste se mit exactement au milieu d'elles, ne pouvait déterminer sa véritable propriétaire. Emma empoigna sa veste et l'enfila de nouveau.

\- « Bien que Crazy Emma ne chante pas, elle pourrait venir d'une autre réalité que celle-ci. Cela expliquerait pourquoi je vois double, commença Regina.

\- Comme le monde des vœux ?, demanda Emma. Il y en aurait d'autres ?

\- Henry avait mis en exergue que les contes ont chacun plusieurs versions, il y a donc autant de « nous » qu'il y a de versions différentes.

\- Pourtant tu sembles être une version assez proche, constata Emma en regardant son double.

\- A ceci près que je sors avec Regina et non avec Hook. », argua son double aliéné.

Regina laissa les deux Emma s'indigner de leurs choix mutuels tout en sirotant le contenu de son verre.

\- « Le seul moyen que nous avons de te renvoyer chez toi c'est d'utiliser un vœu, nous n'avons plus de haricots magiques.

\- Prenons la lampe d'Aladdin, proposa Crazy Emma avec assurance.

\- Impossible, ils sont déjà repartis, l'informa Emma.

\- Gold doit bien avoir une autre lampe, se convainquit Crazy Emma.

\- Si tel est le cas, ce serait étonnant qu'il ne l'ait pas déjà utilisé, fit remarquer Regina.

\- Sauf s'il était conscient du danger que représentait les vœux. », répliquèrent les Emma en chœur.

* * *

Regina expliquait à Gold la raison de la présence d'une deuxième Emma qui fouinait dans sa boutique. Les objets les plus saugrenus et les plus étranges se succédaient dans la boutique, vestiges de mondes et d'époques désormais révolues.

\- « Je crains de ne pas avoir de lampe, les avisa Gold.

\- Crazy Emma est encore plus butée que l'original, fit Regina distraitement.

\- Tu m'en vois surpris. »

Gold se tenait droit, sa canne fermement tenue entre ses mains. Son costume était lisse. Il ne quittait pas Crazy Emma du regard.

Un objet en métal tinta sur le parquet. Crazy Emma se releva, essuya la poussière de ses mains et brandit l'objet, victorieuse : « je l'ai trouvée ! ». Emma s'en étonna : elle avait déjà regardé à cet endroit et n'avait rien trouvé.

Ne perdant pas de temps, Crazy Emma frotta la lampe. Une fumée verdâtre s'en échappa dans un toussotement. Un jeune homme en sortit, vêtu d'habits richement décoré de pierres précieuses. Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais s'harmonisait avec son teint halé. Il s'inclina et Crazy Emma remarqua ses chaussures à la pointe enroulée. Elle le laissa terminer son laïus sur les règles des vœux.

La lampe en main, elle formula son vœu de la façon qu'elle espérait la plus clair possible :

« Je souhaite que Regina et moi soyons réunies. »

Pouf ! Une fumée verdâtre les enveloppa et les fit disparaître. Toutes les trois. Gold ne put que constater que la quiétude de son magasin. Belle arriva avec une théière et cinq tasses de thé.

\- « Elles sont parties ?, demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

\- Disons qu'elles sont en train de découvrir que les noms des choses ainsi que le nom des personnes ont leur importance.

\- Rien de mal ne va leur arriver, Rumple ?, demanda Belle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je ne pense pas, répondit Rumple en prenant une tasse de thé. Je ne pense pas. »

Il porta la tasse ébréchée à ses lèvres. Il aurait été bien curieux de savoir quel étrange destin se dessinait alors pour elles.

* * *

**Notes :**

**Le chapitre bonus de I make my own (fucking) destiny avait été un peu difficile à comprendre... Je vais tâcher de rendre l'histoire compréhensible en dépit des doubles.**


	2. Chapter 2

Crazy Emma fut surprise de voir que la Regina et l'Emma de cette étrange réalité l'avait suivie.

\- « Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fout ici ? Le vœu était pas sensé être que pour toi ?, s'écria Emma à son double.

\- Le vœu destinait à réunir _Emma_ et _Regina_. Mais puisque nous étions déjà trois dans cette réalité... Je ne pense pas que le vœu a pris en compte cette subtilité, commenta Regina.

\- Comment vous allez faire pour rentrer ? Je n'ai plus la lampe, leur fit remarquer Crazy Emma.

\- Tout d'abord, il faut que tu retrouves ta Regina qui doit être ici. On avisera ensuite », décida Emma.

Son double acquiesça, satisfaite de ce plan elle n'en aurait pas trouvé un de mieux.

\- « Henry aurait donné un nom à cette opération, commenta Crazy Emma.

\- Je votre pour Opération Crazy Queen, signifia Emma en levant sa main.

\- J'aurais voté pour un nom moins dégradant, fit Regina en la toisant du regard.

\- C'est vrai que c'est plus un nom que Lily aurait donné, commenta Crazy Emma.

\- C'est sûr, approuva Emma dans un sourire complice.

\- Opération Crazy Wish ?, suggéra Regina au bout d'un moment, pour abréger la souffrance de cette futilité.

\- Va pour Crazy Wish , approuva Crazy Emma en mettant fin à leur délibération.

\- Mais avant tout, vous devez vous débarrasser de votre veste rouge. Sinon autant se balader avec une cible et demander la potence. », termina Regina.

Les deux Emma se défirent de leur veste, qu'elles replièrent de sorte à ce que la doublure marronné de la veste recouvre le cuir rouge et voyant.

Toutes trois regardèrent alors autour d'elles et, ne reconnaissant manifestement aucun endroit, elles se prirent une direction arbitraire, espérant trouver un chemin. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de marche, elles trouvèrent un sentier de terre qu'elles suivirent.

Regina fut la première à entendre – et reconnaître – le foulement des sabots. Elle incita les Emma à se cacher avec elle derrière la végétation qui longeaient le chemin.

Regina reconnut le rythme de ses pas, sa robe marron et son front blanc. Aussi, elle n'avait pas besoin de lever le regard pour s'assurer de l'identité de sa cavalière. Rocinante, en fidèle destrier, l'emmenait partout où elle désirait aller. Le pas sautant, il avançait sur le chemin. La Regina qui le chevauchait faisait ses vocalises, accompagnant sa balade d'une mélodie sans paroles.

Emma ricana à cette vue.

\- « Je comprends que tu me charries avec ça, jubila-t-elle à voix basse.

\- Au moins, je ne me m'exerces pas à danser avec un prince invisible dans la forêt, répliqua Regina.

\- Quand vous aurez fini de flirter, vous me le dîtes, hein, lança Crazy Emma.

\- On ne flirte pas, contra Emma.

\- Non, la soutint Regina. Cela ferait appel à des facultés qui lui font défaut. »

Elles se chamaillèrent encore mais Crazy Emma ne les écouta pas. La cavalière champêtre cueillit une pomme et poursuivit sa route, satisfaite. Elle suivit sa Regina du regard, avant qu'elle ne quitte son champ de vision.

« Il faut la suivre », ordonna Crazy Emma en bondissant de leur cachette.

Regina lui emboîta le pas, talonnée par Emma.

\- « Tout d'abord, il faut nous trouver des vêtements plus locaux, si on ne veut pas attirer l'attention.

\- Et on va faire comment ? Je connais pas de magasins dans le coin, pointa Emma.

\- Toi non, mais si ma demeure est par là alors en allant du côté opposé, nous devrions trouver un village et un tailleur. »

Au termine d'une heure de marche, elles arrivèrent au dit village. Regina avait continué pieds nus, ses chaussures à talons à la main. Elles s'engouffrèrent dans la demeure du tailleur, sans prêter attention aux regards des curieux. La boutique était tenue par deux hommes à l'allure chétive et au visage mutin. Avant même que Regina n'aie pu les informer du motif de leur visite, ils entonnèrent avec entrain :

\- « Voyez ces fines étoffes, si fines que seuls les esprits les plus érudits peuvent les voir. Nous vous ferons un excellent prix pour d'excellents esprits, dirent-ils en étendant des vêtements invisibles sous leur nez.

\- Si vous ne voulez pas éprouver ces flammes que seuls les esprits intelligents peuvent ressentir, nous vous conseillons de faire en sorte que le prix de vente soit accessible. », rétorqua Regina.

Pour faire bonne mesure, elle fit naître une flamme incandescente dans sa main. L'un des tailleurs tira nerveusement sur son col qui semblait se resserrer autour de son cou, le second tortilla nerveusement ses mains. Leurs voix se firent mielleuses et doucereuses :

« Bien sûr, Ma dame, bien sûr. Tout ce que vous voudrez... »

Ils s'inclinèrent, d'un même mouvement toujours, bien bas, leur nez crochu touchant presque le sol poussiéreux. Regina s'éloigna derrière un rideau pour se changer. Les deux Emma se dévêtirent ensemble. Emma remarqua alors que son double n'avait pas de tatouage. A l'inverse, Crazy Emma quant à elle, remarqua le tatouage qu'Emma arborait au poignet.

\- « Tu n'as pas de tatouage ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- Non.

\- Tu n'as pas connu Neal ?

\- Si, confirma Crazy Emma. Mais on s'est quitté en bons termes.

\- Et pour Henry ?

\- Je l'ai mis au courant mais je lui ai dit que je voulais gérer ça toute seule. Alors il est parti. »

Tout en discutant, elles se vêtirent de ces longs vêtements d'époque dont l'ourlet de la longue jupe léchait le sol. La jupe couleur crème était en tout point identique, seul la couleur de leur corset différait. Crazy Emma avait opté pour une couleur noir, Emma s'était tourné vers un corset à la teinte blanche.

Toutes deux prirent une cape pour couvrir leurs épaules, dont les broderies en spirales raffinées apportait un peu de faste à leur tenu.

Regina écarta la rideau et se dévoila. La robe était toute parées de broderies en fil d'or, soulignant le bleu royal du tissu. Le col du corset, large et carré laissait deviner la naissance de sa poitrine.

\- « Je vois qu'on ne se refuse rien, la taquina Emma.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes en mission que nous devons déambuler en guenilles.

\- Regina a fait Neverland en tailleur et en talons. Tu pensais vraiment qu'elle allait s'habiller comme une souillon ?, demanda Crazy Emma dans un rire.

\- Oui, tu as raison, concilia Emma dans un sourire.

\- Si Tic et Tac ont terminé, nous pourrions nous mettre en route. »

Crazy Emma emprunta la bourse bien remplie des tailleurs. Loin d'être un larcin, elle avait copieusement délaissé leurs anciens vêtements dont l'atypicalité et la qualité du tissu compensaient largement les quelques pièces d'or.

Crazy Emma loua ainsi les services d'un carrosse qui accepta de les déposer partout où elles le souhaiteraient. Regina donner les indications au cocher. Puis, elles prirent place dans le carrosse et attendirent patiemment en contemplant le paysage. Un peu avant son ancienne demeure, Regina congédia le cocher. Elles descendirent et continuèrent à pied.

Lorsque les arbres commencèrent à se disperser pour laisser entrevoir la clairière et la modeste maison en son cœur, Regina les invita à se baisser. Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre des mots dessus mais elle avait un mauvais pressentiment...

De la coquette maison, sortit une femme. Regina déglutit. Un long frisson parcouru son échine. Emma posa une main rassurante sur son épaule. Crazy Emma étouffa un « putain ».

Son air hautain, sa chevelure rousse, ses lèvres écarlates étirées en un rictus méprisant... Cora était là, égale à elle-même. Sa robe pourpre déchirait le paysage de verdure dans une sanglante apparition. Dans son sillage, d'une taille modeste et d'un physique à l'âge bedonnant, Henry Senior implorait sa femme de faire contre mauvaise fortune, bon cœur.

Afin de profiter de la chaleur de la saison, deux tables avaient été dressées dehors une basse et une haute. Au-dessus de la haute table, un noble baldaquin avait été hissé afin de les protéger du soleil. Une argenterie fine avait été disposée sur la table haute et l'on pouvait dénombrer trois couverts. Sur la table plus basse, on en comptait deux.

Cora eut un mouvement de la main désinvolte envers Henry Senior comme si elle espérait chasser au loin le discours écœurant qu'il osait porter à ses oreilles. Son mari tira sa chaise afin que son épouse puisse s'y asseoir. Ainsi postée en bout de table, elle incarnait la puissance matriarcale dans toute sa splendeur. Henry Senior pris sa place à sa droite. La cuisinière continuait de déposer les plats sur les tables, plats richement préparés de porc, de canard et de divers légumes aux couleurs alléchantes et au fumet exquis.

Crazy Emma ne manqua rien de la sortie de sa bien-aimée. Cette Regina portait un pantalon clair, avec un costume à la cape vendue, dont la coupe cintrée, les couleurs raffinées d'une douceur violacée et les broderies d'argent ne laissaient aucun doute quant à la justesse de cette mode féminine.

Elle salua sa mère, qui ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre par la parole ou par le regard, et pris place autour de la basse table.

Les Emma et la Regina de Storybrooke suivirent du regard les deux chevaux blancs s'arrêter à une dizaine de mètres de la table de banquet. Deux hommes posèrent le pied à terre. La premier, d'un vêtement modeste, arborait des cheveux châtains et courts, une barbe jeune et finement taillée. Il avait le regard bleu et doux. A ses côtés, un garçon dans la fleur de l'âge. Son armure scintillante dévoilait son illustre fonction. Ses cheveux châtains comme ceux de son père, son teint halé et ses yeux dont l'ambre virait parfois au noir ne pouvait que être hérité de sa mère.

L'homme s'approcha de la chaise de Regina, l'embrassa avec passion avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Le jeune garçon salua la table d'une révérence et pris place à côté de Cora.

« Henry, quel beau jeune homme, le complimenta Cora en caressant presque maternellement son épaule. Tu as vraiment pris tout le bon de notre famille. »

Se disant, elle excluait volontairement le père de tout bienfait de sa naissance.

Tapis dans l'ombre, les trois voyageuses assistait à la scène sidérée.

\- « C'est qui ce type ?, demanda Crazy Emma en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est Daniel, souffla Regina d'une voix blanche.

\- Daniel ?, s'étonna Emma. Il est pas sensé être...mort ?

\- Tout comme Cora, reprit Regina.

\- C'est quoi ce monde de fous ? », dit Crazy Emma pour elle-même.

Une gerbe de fumée blanche les enveloppa et les transporta loin de la demeure, loin de Cora, loin de Daniel, loin de cette Regina au comble du bonheur.

* * *

La spacieuse pièce à vivre était parée de larges rideaux pourpres, tous repliés afin de laisser pleinement entrer la lumière. Rumpelstilskin buvait une tasse de thé dont on pouvait remarquer que l'encolure de la porcelaine avait été ébréchée. La peau reptilienne avait délaissé son visage au profit d'une peau lisse laissant transparaître toute son humanité. Seuls quelques rares rides vallonnaient son visage dont la bouche fine s'étirait en un sourire satisfait. Les cheveux fins et ambrés retombaient de part et d'autre de son visage.

Il posa la tasse dans sa soucoupe puis se recula dans sa chaise, posa ses coudes sur les accoudoirs et croisa les mains. Dans ce maniérisme, Regina reconnut le Rumpelstilskin qu'elle avait toujours connu.

« Je sais que le nom d'une chose permet d'asseoir son pouvoir sur cette dernière... J'avais l'audace de croire les choses uniques et singulières...jusqu'à ce que je ne vois double... »

Il regard alors Regina.

\- « Ou triple , termina-t-il en regardant les deux Emma.

\- Nous ne voulons pas passer de marcher avec le Dark One, conclut Regina, sans tergiverser.

\- Le _Dark One_, répéta Rumpelstilskin. Mais je suis le Bright One maintenant. Il est surprenant que nous n'ayez pas eu vent d'une telle nouvelle.

\- Le Bright One ? », répéta Regina dans un rire rauque.

Rumpelstilskin se leva et contourna la table pour leur faire face.

« Belle m'avait mentionné l'existence de mondes parallèles mais je ne l'avais alors jamais cru... Jusqu'à cet instant. Il n'y qu'une réalité alternative pour laisser une Regina aussi aigrie. »

Avant que Regina ne puisse répliquer, Emma le questionna :

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?

\- C'est une vaste question, commenta le Bright One.

\- Vous concernant pour commencer ?, suggéra Crazy Emma.

\- Me concernant, je suis effectivement devenu le Dark One. Par amour pour mon fils, j'ai transfiguré les ténèbres en lumière. J'ai ensuite rencontré et épousé Belle. Nous avons eu un fils.

\- Et Regina ?, demanda Emma dans un murmure.

\- Regina a fait appel à mes services pour comprendre la raison qui poussait Cora à être si... implacable, souffla Rumpelstilskin du bout des lèvres. J'ai appris à Regina les rudiments de la magie... Elle a rendu son cœur à sa mère, qui n'a, certes, pas tué ton cher Daniel mais ce n'est pas que l'envie lui ai fait défaut. »

Regina écouta l'histoire avec attention. Tout était si idyllique...

\- « Vous avez parlé de_ trois_ Emma ?, releva alors la Sauveuse.

\- C'est exact.

\- Quelle est notre histoire ici ?, demanda Crazy Emma avide de réponse.

\- Ça, je vous laisse le découvrir.

\- Tu ne comptes pas nous demander de passer un deal ?, interrogea Regina froidement.

\- Si, bien sûr. »

Regina soupira.

\- « Le marché que je vous propose est simple : prenez ce que vous êtes venues chercher et repartez aussitôt.

\- C'est tout ?, s'étonnèrent les deux Emma en chœur.

\- Oui, confirma le Bright One. Et je vous souhaite bonne chance. »

Nulle mesquinerie dans ses paroles mais au contraire, une sincère volonté de bien faire et de leur venir en aide. D'un geste de la main, il les congédia et elles furent de nouveau happées par cette fumée blanche qui les déposa là où elles étaient auparavant.

Devant elles, le repas de la gentille famille se terminait. Daniel évoqua des achats à faire dans la ville voisine. Henry évoqua son désir de rejoindre sa demoiselle. Elle eut la bénédiction de Cora elle devait donc être de noble lignée. Henry Senior pria sa fille de bien vouloir aller lui chercher son médicament au village ce que Regina s'empressa de faire naturellement. Voyant sa Regina monter sur Rocinante, Crazy Emma se tourna vers ses deux compères et leur intima :

\- « Je vais la suivre. Vous, trouvez un moyen de sortir d'ici.

\- Et que chacune puisse retourner chez soi, compléta Emma.

\- Et avec la bonne », ajouta Regina.

Toutes trois esquissèrent un sourire : c'eut, en effet, été un coup du destin que de retrouver son monde avec la mauvaise personne.

Crazy Emma s'enfonça dans la forêt, courant à toute allure, espérant la retrouver par un heureux hasard sur le sentier. Emma e Regina la suivirent du regard.

\- « C'est un sacré personnage, commenta Regina qui ne pouvait plus la suivre du regard.

\- Je te rappelle que nous sommes la même personne, fit-elle remarquer l'air de rien.

\- Mais elle, elle m'a embrassée.

\- E-Elle t'a embrassée ?, répéta Emma.

\- Oui et je dois avouer que ton côté Charming aurait presque pu m'attendrir.

\- Hein ? Comment ça ? »

Soudain, Regina tira Emma vers elle. La Sauveuse tombe face contre terre. Dans l'instant, un trou béant et calciné avait rongé le feuillage, à l'endroit même où s'était trouvé la tête d'Emma.

« Je vous conseille de sortir maintenant. Dans quelques secondes je serais beaucoup moins conciliante. »

Regina reconnut la voix de sa mère. Elle hésita puis finalement se leva, lui tournant délibérément le dos. D'un mouvement du poignet, elle changea son apparence pour se rendre méconnaissable. Elle se retourna alors. Cora la dévisagea avec insistance. Regina crut un bref instant avoir été démasqué puis Cora poursuivit :

« Que ton sbire sorte à son tour. Je ne le manquerais pas deux fois. »

Emma se leva, comme piqué au vif. Elle avait levé les mains en signe de reddition. Elle leva un regard rempli d'appréhension vers Cora, craignant malgré les circonstances d'être reconnue.

\- « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?, interrogea la maîtresse du domaine.

\- Nous cherchions une habitation, commença Regina.

\- Oui, notre carrosse a été pris d'assaut et nous n'avons plus rien, compléta Emma.

\- Je suis la princesse Mary Margaret et je suis avec ma dame de compagnie.

\- Ta dame de compagnie ? », s'offensa Emma dans un chuchotis presque inaudible.

Regina lui accorda un regard en coin vaguement amusé.

« Moi, je suis...Pénélope », articula finalement Emma bien que Cora n'aie eu cure du prénom qu'elle portait.

Cora les jaugea du regard. Toutes deux attendirent, le souffle court. Cora allait-elle les croire ? Les tuerait-elle sur le champ ? Le regard de Cora était intransigeant, inflexible, effroyable.

* * *

**Notes :**

**Les tailleurs sont ceux du conte _Les habites neufs de l'empereur_ d'Andersen.**

**Je posterai deux chapitres dimanche**


	3. Chapter 3

_Guest_** : Bon, au moins, cette gestion des deux Emma est plutôt claire. En espérant ne pas te perdre en court de route... J'espère que ces deux chapitres te plairont.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Crazy Emma bondissait à travers la végétation à un rythme effréné. Sa cape était parfois empoignée par des branches revêches. Les pans de sa robe tourbillonnaient dans son sillage. Ses chaussures, dont la semelle était horriblement fine, ne l'empêchaient pas d'éprouver les irrégularités du paysage. A bout de souffle, elle arriva avec fracas sur le chemin de terre. Elle récupéra son souffle. Elle chassa une mèche blonde de son visage et ôta une brindille qui s'était emmêlée dans ses cheveux. Elle regarda de part et d'autre du chemin, espérant ne pas l'avoir manquée. Quelques instants plus tard, on entendit le trot régulier de la monture. Elle tourna alors le dos à la rumeur des bruits, de sorte que Regina arriva dans son dos. Lorsqu'elle passa à sa hauteur, Crazy Emma l'interpella d'une voix candide :

« Excusez-moi, pourriez-vous m'aider ? Je crains de m'être perdue. »

Regina tira sur les rennes, arrêtant sa monture. Altruiste, elle lui proposa naturellement de la déposer au village puisqu'elle s'y rendait. Emma se confondit en remerciement et, saisissant sa main tendue, se hissant, non sans mal, derrière la cavalière. La selle avait un siège large de sorte que, en se serrant un peu, il était possible pour deux cavaliers, à la corpulence modeste, d'y prendre place.

Emma soupira. Ainsi à sentir son corps contre le sien, elle se détendit enfin quelque peu. Son parfum suave et la chaleur doucereuse de son corps inspirait un apaisement auquel Emma n'était pas apte à résister. A cet instant la peur de l'avoir perdue s'effaça soudainement, laissant place au simple bonheur de la retrouver.

Elles échangèrent quelques banalités et face à la distance naturelle qu'instaurait Regina entre elles, Emma se rappelait douloureusement qu'en ce monde, leur histoire n'était rien.

Rocinante poursuivit sa route, le pas régulier en dépit de l'alourdissement de sa charge. Devant eux, un carrosse surgit au détour d'un chemin. Le carrosse tout paré d'ornements en or et frappé d'un riche blason laissait présager la glorieuse naissance qu'il gardait en son sein. Les quatre chevaux blancs trottaient à la même allure, voletant presque sur le chemin de terre. Il les dépassa, Rocinante bordant le chemin. Soudain le carrosse s'arrêta brusquement. La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et une femme, dont la robe bouffante et imposante peinait à passer l'embrasure du carrosse, s'écria :

« Regina ! Quel plaisir de te voir ici ! »

Regina arrêta Rocinante. Crazy Emma se tourna pour observer la femme. Elle écarquilla les yeux en la reconnaissant. Décidément, ce monde était plein de surprises. Emma reconnut sa mère, ses longs cheveux d'un noir de jais et sa peau de porcelaine demeurait inchangée. Snow-White intima à son cocher de s'arrêter encore. Regina posa le pied à terre et échangea de chaleureuses embrassades avec Snow-White. Emma observait la scène, passive et dubitative. Depuis quand étaient-elles si amies ? Par ailleurs, sa Regina était d'une douceur et d'une gentillesse telle qu'elle en devenait insipide.

Snow-White n'eut de cesse de proposer à Regina de s'arrêter un moment. La coïncidence était trop belle, le temps était trop propice à l'oisiveté. En effet, le soleil était rayonnant en de début d'après-midi. Les oiseaux chantaient joyeusement dans la tiédeur du printemps et cette vision était si stéréotypée qu'Emma n'en aurait imaginé de plus caricaturale.

Les chevaux furent donc invités à se diriger vers la clairière où l'herbe verdoyante s'étendait sur des centaines de mètres, sertie d'un collier d'arbres. Le carrosse fit son escale. Snow-White s'extirpa par l'embrasure du carrosse. Puis elle se retourna :

« Allez, viens donc saluer nos amies. »

Crazy Emma fronça les sourcils. Elle guetta la sortie du carrosse. Une tête blonde émergea, les longs cheveux stressés, emmêlées de fleurs des champs. L'enfant ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans. Crazy Emma eut un rictus de dégoût manifeste. Elle ne se reconnut que trop bien. Comment diable une enfant pouvait-elle inspirer tant de niaiserie ?

Cette petite Emma toisa son aînée sans détour. Crazy Emma se sentit scrutée, analysée. Pire, elle crut bien être reconnue. Aussi, elle contint son souffle. La stupidité de cette enfant n'avait peut-être d'égale que sa niaiserie...

\- « Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ?, demanda Regina.

\- Si, si, répondit Crazy Emma distraitement. J'ai eu un malaise passager. »

Snow-White présenta alors, à force d'éloges, sa fille, la divine princesse Emma. L'aliénée du même nom en profita pour se présenter sous le nom d'Ava. Regina trouva que ce nom ne lui seyait guère...

Snow-White fit apporter un panier de victuailles qu'elle aimait à transporter lors de ses voyages, aussi courts furent ils. Elle déposa fruits et gâteaux sur la large nappe que le cocher avait prit soin de déposer sur l'herbe. La juvénile princesse s'empressa de s'emparer d'un bout de gâteau pour le dévorer goulûment. Crazy Emma désapprouva cette manie d'un œil réprobateur... sachant bien qu'elle en aurait fait de même.

Snow-White s'enquit du foyer de Regina, de son mari et de son fils. Regina en parla avec animation, déroulant un tapis de bonheur sans nuages.

\- « Nous avons fêté nos noces de cristal le mois dernier.

\- Quinze ans déjà ?, s'émerveilla Snow-White.

\- Oui. Il m'a offert un cheval en verre soufflé.

\- Quel homme attentionné, complimenta la reine.

\- Oh mais David l'est tout autant, mit en avant Regina.

\- Certes... Mais vous vous connaissez depuis votre enfance. Le destin vous a toujours gardé près l'un de l'autre... Comment j'aurais aimé trouver David plus tôt... Et comment se porte Henry ?

\- Il va très bien. C'est un chevalier exemplaire.

\- J'en entends les exploits chaque jour ! »

Crazy Emma était écœurée de tant de bons sentiments. Tout était si parfait... Elle se leva, et sans que Regina ou Snow-White ne la remarque, elle partit un peu plus loin. Elle regardait l'herbe se coucher sous ses pas, admirait les arbres, tout en réfléchissant à sa situation nébuleuse.

« Tu sais, j'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis toujours ! »

Crazy Emma ne s'émut pas de cette voix fluette et niaise. Avait-ce seulement été la sienne ? La petite Emma la regardait à présent avec la grande avidité de s'en faire une amie.

« Dans le miroir ? », marmonna Crazy Emma entre ses dents.

L'enfant se rapprocha :

\- « Qu'as-tu dit ?

\- Rien », répondit Emma du tac au tac.

Elle ne savait plus à présent. Était-elle légitime de briser ce doux rêve dans lequel Regina était enfermée ? Son Henry était le fruit de ses entrailles jamais une telle chose ne serait possible dans sa réalité... Et Daniel, cet amour d'outre-tombe...

* * *

De leur côté, Emma et Regina éprouvait une Cora d'une gentillesse mielleuse. Du moins, faudrait-il préciser que cette gentillesse était toute tournée vers la « princesse Mary-Margaret ».

« Prenez place, l'invita Cora dans un rictus souriant. Souhaitez-vous boire quelque chose ? »

Regina déclina l'offre du bout des lèvres. Elle n'était pas à l'aise face à sa mère, quand bien même cette dernière n'était pas en mesure de la reconnaître. Cora ne prêtait guère attention à la réponse de sa question. Elle avait déjà appelé la cuisinière et lui avait sommé d'apporter un pichet de leur meilleur vin.

Cora et Regina s'étaient assise droitement, respectant l'étiquette autour d'une petite table circulaire. Emma quant à elle devait se tenir derrière la chaise de la princesse qu'elle devait servir, « Pénélope » irréprochable.

« Allez en cuisine et apportez une collation. »

Emma ne réagit pas tout de suite. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude que l'on s'adresse à elle ainsi. Sa première pensée fut de contester l'ordre. Ses sourcils de froncèrent et avant qu'elle n'ait pu prononcer le moindre mot, Regina pivota sur sa chaise, lui écrasa copieusement le pied et ajouta :

\- « S'il vous plaît, Pénélope.

\- Oui », articula Emma en sentant la douleur lui remonter dans la jambe.

Regina la regarda disparaître au fond de la pièce, la démarche légèrement boiteuse. Dans cette réalité, Cora avait beau avoir récupéré son cœur, cela ne la rendait pas incapable d'user de la magie. Regina n'avait que le souvenir trop vivace de sa mère torturant le personnel, inférieurs de par leur classe, à la moindre contrariété. Aussi l'insolence d'Emma l'aurait condamnée.

« Pénélope » revint et posa, non sans qu'on aie pu en deviner l'agacement, une assiette sur la table garnie de pain et de fromage. Regina ne songea même pas à y toucher l'appréhension lui tenaillait l'estomac. Le ventre d'Emma manifesta son envie. Regina l'invita à se servir Emma ne se fit pas prier. Regina n'osa lever les yeux vers sa mère et elle déclara, les yeux légèrement baissés :

\- « Nous n'avons pas mangé depuis hier soir.

\- Qu'importe, persifla Cora. Les roturiers et le personnel ne peuvent pas manger dans les mêmes pièces que nous.

\- Em... Pénélope, se reprit de justesse Regina, est une amie qui mérite tous les égards.

\- Bien sûr, princesse. », concéda faussement Cora dans un sourire carnassier.

Emma termina son morceau de pain sans demander son reste, sous l'œil réprobateur de Cora. Regina croisa les jambes. Un éclair de douleur foudroya son pied. Cela la fit grimacer de façon presque imperceptible mais Cora le remarqua. La maîtresse de maison enchaîna aussitôt :

« Allez chercher de l'eau chaude et soulagez son pied. »

Emma s'exécuta et d'un pas énergique, gagna la cuisine. Elle y fit chauffer de l'eau et revint. Elle posa le bol d'eau chaude sur le sol. D'un mouvement de la main, Emma étala les pans de son vêtement autour d'elle puis s'assit à genoux, dos à Cora, aux pieds de Regina. Emma râla dans une grimace silencieuse, maudissant Cora et sa suprématie. Regina ne put lui offrir qu'une moue contrite et sincèrement désolée. Elle n'avais plus l'habitude d'asseoir son pouvoir d'une façon aussi ostentatoire... Emma lui ôta sa chaussure. Puis, elle commença à la masser. Regina ne pouvait nier que cela soulageait sa douleur.

Emma articula sans prononcer un mot « n'y prend pas goût ». Le tout appuyé par une expression faciale volontairement exagérée. Ceci arracha un rictus amusé à Regina.

Cora entonna un monologue sur le bienfaits pour les inférieurs d'assurer les besoins de leurs maîtres, ce qu'Emma parodiait allègrement, toujours sans un mot.

Au terme d'une dizaine de minutes, « Pénélope » repartit en cuisine pour se défaire du bol d'eau chaude et de la pièce de tissu qu'elle avait utilisée. Tandis qu'elle tordait le bout de torchon pour en extraire la moindre goutte d'eau, Henry entra par la porte de la cuisine qui se referma dans un claquement.

\- « Qui est-ce ?, cria Cora depuis le salon.

\- C'est moi, mère-grand ! », cria Henry en réponse.

Cora ne répondit rien, signe que cette venue était chose commune. Emma ricana doucement : « mère-grand », quelle appellation désuète et si joliment maternelle pour une femme qui avait été connue pour être sans cœur.

\- « Vous n'êtes jamais venues ici ?, demanda cet Henry alternatif.

\- Non, confirma Emma sans même le regarder.

\- Vos visages ne m'évoquent, certes, rien de connu mais j'ai fort l'impression de connaître cette princesse Mary Margaret en son cœur.

\- C'est... une femme naturellement gentille donc l'impression de la connaître est normale. Qui ne rêverait pas de la connaître ?

\- Vous avez sans doute raison, concéda-t-il, grand prince. Combien de temps comptez-vous rester ?

\- Pas longtemps, je l'espère. Nous devons rentrer chez nous.

\- Chez vous ?, releva-t-il.

\- Oui, dans le palais, corrigea-t-elle habillement. La cour risque de s'inquiéter si son absence perdure.

\- De quel royaume venez-vous ?

\- Storybrooke, répondit-elle du tac au tac.

\- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce royaume, pointa le prince.

\- Vous ne devez pas le connaître, c'est tout.

\- Je suis instruis, et j'ai bien la prétention de connaître les royaumes voisins.

\- Et bien, nous sommes _a priori_, des voisins éloignés.»

Cette réponse ne le convainquit guère. En dépit de cela, il hocha la tête puis pris un couteau laissé sur une table. Il ouvrit une porte avoisinante qu'Emma n'avait jusqu'alors pas remarquée. Il leva la tête vers le haut plafond et, avisant les canards, saumons et autres viandes suspendues, découpa un morceau de viande séchée. Il la mangea avec délice, conscient peut-être du prestige qu'était ce met en son temps.

Emma le contempla encore. Il avait l'air d'être un jeune homme sympathique, à son plus grand dam. Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de nourrir une certaine haine à son égard, car celui-ci menaçait l'existence du sien. Il ne ressemblait en rien à son Henry, ce qui, d'une certaine manière la rassurait : aucune comparaison n'était possible.

Henry sortit de la cuisine pour se diriger au salon, Emma lui emboîtant le pas. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'approcher plus :

\- « Allez prendre un panier et allez donc cueillir des mûres, ordonna Cora.

\- Mais nous sommes en fin d'après-midi, opposa la femme de compagnie factice.

\- La nuit ne va pas tarder à faire nuit, appuya Regina, sous les traits de la douce princesse.

\- Raison de plus pour qu'elle s'acquitte de sa besogne avec rapidité. »

Emma fit volte-face vers la cuisine. Cora ajouta :

« Si vous leur laissez trop de libertés, vous les surprendrez à flâner dans l'oisiveté la plus totale. Il faut se montrer ferme. »

Son petit-fils arriva à ses côtés. Le visage de Cora se radoucit, dans une chaleur que Regina ne lui avait jamais connue.

\- « Je m'en vais m'entretenir avec le roi. Je vais lui toucher quelques mots au sujet de sa fille Violette.

\- Inutile, la pria Henry. Il m'est préférable de la côtoyer encore et de surseoir mon jugement. La précipitation serait désastreuse.

\- Elle est de sang noble, elle est tout ce qu'il y a de plus désirable.

\- Mère-Grand, je...

\- Bien, bien, le coupa Cora. Je me contenterai de semer les graines de ton mariage. Le roi aurait l'impression que l'idée a germé seule dans son esprit. L'union n'en sera que plus forte. »

Henry lui offrit un vague sourire, sourire dont la fausseté était à peine dissimulé. Cora ne sembla pas le remarquer et dans un au revoir aussi bref qu'avare de mots, elle disparut dans un nuage de fumée pourpre.

Se retrouvant seule avec la mystérieuse princesse Mary-Margaret, Henry prit l'assise de sa grand-mère. Il proposa machinalement un bout de viande séchée, ce que Regina déclina. Elle ne pouvait encore rien avaler.

« Comment est votre royaume ? »

Regina redoutait ce genre de questions. Cet Henry paraissait aussi curieux que le sien.

\- « Différent, répondit-elle brièvement.

\- En quelle sorte ?

\- Eh bien... Les bâtiments sont plus grands et la mer est proche.

\- Comme j'aimerai voir ces terres, déclara-t-il rêveur. Mon père n'a jamais pu voyager alors j'espérais pouvoir le faire et lui raconter mes voyages. Comment s'appelle votre royaume ? »

Il cherchait à corroborer les dires de la dame de compagnie. Une absence de concordance donnerait plus de poids à son pressentiment.

\- « … Storybrooke, déclara-t-elle à court d'idées.

\- Quel nom étrange, commenta-t-il. Mais je suppose que c'est le cas pour toute chose étrangère. »

Regina s'enquit alors des aspects de sa vie. Afin de ne plus avoir à répondre à d'autres questions sur Storybrooke d'une part mais aussi parce qu'elle désirait le connaître. Il était le fruit de son amour avec Daniel, un amour qui, pour elle, avait été avorté dans l'œuf. Il était tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais pu avoir, tout ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais.

* * *

Crazy Emma avait reprit la route accompagnée de sa Regina. Rocinante poursuivait sa route sur le chemin de terre. Emma était apaisée de savoir la distance entre elle et la mini elle toujours plus grande. C'était une enfant niaise, dont la niaiserie était niaisement agaçante. Emma soupira en y repensant. Soudain, elle se souvint d'une chose.

\- « La princesse Emma ne t'aime pas ?

\- Non, répondit Regina en faisant la moue.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Il en a toujours été ainsi.

\- C'est une sale gosse, laissa échapper Crazy Emma, spontanée.

\- Il ne faut pas en penser de mal, ce n'est qu'une enfant.

\- Puis, elle a l'air si cruche à chanter et danser joyeusement au milieu des arbres.

\- C'est de son âge. », sourit Regina.

Le soleil déclinait à l'horizon. Il allait bientôt flâner parmi les arbres. Le ciel se teintait de nuances d'or et de rose. La forêt calme. On entendait parfois une brindille craquer, sans doute sous le poids d'une quelconque cerf ou sanglier. On pouvait encore ouïr la rumeur du chants des oiseaux.

Tout à coup, quelqu'un bondit au milieu du chemin. Rocinante s'arrêta net dans un hennissement de surprise. La point de la flèche était tout droit dirigée entre les deux yeux de Regina.

« Ceci est du brigandage. Les bijoux et les pièces d'or. », somma une voix féminine.

Emma risqua à se décaler sur la selle afin d'aviser l'odieux personnage qui troublait – encore – leur tête à tête. Elle reconnut, dans une stupeur manifeste, Marianne. Ceci ne pouvait que signifier que...

« Les bijoux et les pièces d'or, répéta une voix grave à l'accent anglais. Dépêchez-vous. »

Emma se retourna. Elle reconnut Robin sans mal avec ses sourcils toujours froncés qui lui donnaient perpétuellement un air inquiet. Elle bascula alors pour descendre de cheval, manquant de s'emmêler dans les pans de sa jupe et d'atterrir face contre terre.

\- « Vas t'en, lança Crazy Emma presque avec lassitude. On a pas le temps.

\- Les bijoux ! », ordonna Marianne derrière elle.

Regina se défaisait déjà de son collier, de son bracelet... Ce ne fut que lorsque Marianne quémanda la bague que Regina lui opposa une résistance. C'était sa bague de mariage, celle que Daniel lui avait offerte. Elle ne s'en séparerait sous aucun prétexte.

\- « Le collier et la bague, ordonna Robin en voyant le faible éclat des bijoux sous le soleil déclinant.

\- Va chier Robin, cracha Crazy Emma. Il y a pas des bourges à détrousser ici ? T'étais obligé de t'en prendre à nous ? »

En guise d'avertissement, il décocha une flèche. Celle-ci siffla aux oreilles d'Emma avant de se ficher dans le tronc d'un arbre derrière elle. Ceci eut l'effet de mettre le feu aux poudres. Sous le regard surpris de Regina, Emma fit naître une fumée sirupeuse et blanche dans le creux de sa main.

« Laisse-nous partir », ordonna Emma vindicative.

De son côté, Marianne menaçait à présent Regina d'une flèche. Avisant la posture, Marianne était prête à tirer. Emma ferma le poing, la fumée blanche se dissipa dans l'air. D'un geste, elle balaya l'air et Marianne fut fauchée par cette main invisible. Son carquois se renversa et dispersa ses flèches. D'une crispation de l'index, Emma envoya l'arc virevolter dans les airs et se ficher dans un arbre.

« Marianne ! », s'écria Robin.

Avant de lui laisser le loisir de se rebeller contre les victimes qu'il comptait détrousser, Emma claqua des doigts. La cape de Robin se souleva et se rabattit sur sa tête comme un sac en toile. Il se débattit comme un diable pour se dépêtrer. Emma ricana. Elle s'approcha de lui. Elle prit de l'élan et d'un grand coup de pied, le faucha elle-même. Marianne se relevait, prête à en découdre à mains nues. Emma lui lança une chiquenaude. Marianne accusa un coup invisible à la poitrine et bascula en arrière, atterrissant de nouveau sur le sol.

Emma remonta à l'arrière de la selle, galvanisée par une force nouvelle. Rocinante n'attendait qu'elle pour partir au galop. Le petit cortège disparut sur le chemin, abandonnant ses assaillants sans un regard de compassion.

\- « Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous saviez user de la magie, lui fit remarquer Regina.

\- J'aurais gâché mon meilleur atout. »

Regina lui sourit. Rocinante galopa encore, soulevant une gerbe de poussière dans son sillage.

* * *

**Notes :**

**Pénélope signifie « oie sauvage » et Ava signifie « vivre » ou « petit oiseau ». Je cherchais « cygne » mais à part swan, je n'ai rien trouvé. **


	4. Chapter 4

La nuit avait fini par tomber. Le chants des oiseaux avait laissé place au hululement des hiboux. La lune était haute et claire.

Regina découvrait l'austère chambre d'ami. Le large lit avait son matelas rempli de plumes, les épais oreillers, les lourds draps multiples... Regina avait toujours aperçu cette pièce sans jamais y entrer. Emma préparait son lit, plus modeste, constitué de planche de bois recouverte d'une étoffe de tissu. Un oreiller de plumes parfaisait l'ensemble.

\- « Quelle idée de m'envoyer chercher des mûres juste avant la nuit. Je savais ta mère complètement folle mais pas sadique.

\- Tu n'as pas idée de la vileté dont elle peut faire preuve.

\- T'as intérêt à la savourer cette tarte à la myrtille, la menaça Emma.

\- Pour ton sens de l'abnégation et du sacrifice ou parce que c'est toi qui va la faire cette fameuse tarte ? », se moqua Regina.

Emma la toisa d'un regard noir avant de se détourner et d'en sourire. Regina gardait un sourire en coin sur son visage.

\- « Tu ne vas pas dormir ici ?, murmura-t-elle.

\- Quoi ? Tu veux que j'aille dormir dans l'étable ?, demanda Emma, désabusée.

\- Même si t'imaginer dormir dans le foin est assez séduisant... Je te parlais de dormir sur le plancher qui te sert de matelas. »

Emma regarda alors sa pauvre couchette puis le large lit molletonné qui ne demandait qu'à ce qu'on s'y prélasse.

\- « Si, répondit finalement Emma.

\- Pourquoi ?, s'étonna Regina. Tu t'es prise de dévotion dans le rôle de l'esclave de compagnie ?

\- Non, mais on ne peut pas dormir dans le même lit.

\- Mais tu ne peux décemment pas dormir par terre, s'offusqua Regina. Puis, quand bien même tu dormirais en faisant l'étoile de mer, tu ne pourrais même pas deviner ma présence. »

Emma ne sut que répondre. En effet le lit était généreux et large. Elle pouvait aisément s'y lover sans jamais approcher sa compagne de lit.

Puis, elles de défirent de leurs robes. Emma soupira, éprouvant de nouveau la liberté de respirer sans corset. Elle lissa sa blouse blanche et rajusta le pantalon à l'ourlet tout en fioriture qui constituaient ses sous-vêtements. Regina ricana en la regardant.

\- « Quoi ?, demanda Emma, gênée.

\- Cela ne te va pas du tout », dit Regina dans un rire rauque.

Emma apposa ses mains sur ses hanches, cherchant à gagner en assurance. Se faisant, elle accentuait une posture, somme toute moderne, mais quelque peu masculine, accentuant le contraste. Regina éclata de rire, un rire à peine contenu. Les joues d'Emma prirent une teinte rosée.

« Tu n'es pas mieux, fit valoir Emma. Puis, ce sont ces tenues qui sont ridicules. »

Regina portait une blouse ample et longue qui s'arrêtait aux genoux. L'ourlet du col rond ainsi que des manches étaient parés d'un ruban bleu qui s'entrecroisait avec le tissu blanc de la blouse. Les jambes d'un pantalon de lingerie descendait jusque ses chevilles. Elle était tout sauf ridicule, désuète, mais d'une désuétude désirable.

D'un mouvement sec, Emma défit le lit et s'allongea au chaud dans les draps. Elle se lova dans la chaleur douillette. Regina prit place de l'autre côté du lit.

\- « Comment tu te sens ?, demanda Emma.

\- Fatiguée.

\- Mais par rapport à cette réalité ?, précisa-t-elle.

\- Oh..., fit Regina du bout des lèvres.

\- Voir Daniel m'inspire autant de bonheur que de tristesse. »

Emma lui fit une moue compréhensive.

\- « Quant à ce Henry... Je ne sais pas..., fit-elle en tordant nerveusement ses doigts. Bien sûr, il ne remplace pas le nôtre... Mais...

\- Ici, c'est ton fils. »

Emma ne faisait pas écho au lien créer entre une mère et son enfant, mais à la filiation, à ce lien que le patrimoine génétique tissait entre les parents, à ce fil rouge immuable. Regina hocha la tête.

\- « Retrouvez mon père aussi n'a pas de prix.

\- Tout est mieux ici..., murmura Emma. Même Cora est presque aimable parfois... pour tant est qu'on est noble.

\- Cora ne sera jamais vraiment aimable, sourit-elle. Mais elle est un peu plus humaine, je te l'accorde. »

Regina se racla la gorge et reprit, la voix plus claire :

\- « Il est étrange que Crazy Emma ne soit pas revenue avec sa Regina.

\- Oui, fit Emma, partageant son avis. J'espère qu'il n'y a pas eu... »

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase. On frappa à la porte. Regina leur dit d'entrer, réalisant trop tard où était lovée sa « dame de compagnie ». Devant son père, elle se sentit dans l'obligation de se justifier de la situation :

« Pénélope est aussi ma compagne de couche. Les draps sont d'une froideur désagréable quand elle n'est pas là. »

Emma la regarda d'un œil dubitatif. Pourtant, il était des rois et des reines qui avaient ce genre de compagnon.

Henry Senior entra, accompagné de Daniel. Leurs visages exprimaient une inquiétude indéniable. Tous deux baissèrent néanmoins les yeux, conscients de la maladresse de leur présence.

\- « Regina n'est pas rentrée. Elle ne vous a pas dit si elle comptait se rendre autre part ?, demanda Daniel.

\- Nullement, répondit Regina, arborant toujours un visage étranger.

\- Nous partons à sa recherche, décida Henry Senior.

\- On vous accompagne », ajouta Emma.

Henry Senior laissa paraître son étonnement. Comment une dame de compagnie pouvait-elle prendre ainsi des décisions qui concernait une classe sociale supérieure ?

« … Enfin, si ma _maîtresse_ est d'accord », ajouta prestement Emma.

Elle insista ostensiblement sur la statut de Regina, sa grande maîtresse, la princesse "Mary Margaret". L'intéressée fut piqué par le terme, qu'elle ne releva néanmoins pas.

« Oui, dit-elle, nous allons vous accompagner. »

Henry Senior et Daniel sortirent en prenant garde de bien fermer la porte.

Regina mit son corset, enfila sa robe. Emma pesta allègrement contre la pression que le corset exerçait contre sa cage thoracique.

\- « Je savais que c'était bizarre, murmura-t-elle d'un air entendu.

\- Une fin heureuse aurait été trop prévisible... »

Elles claquèrent la porte derrière elles et rejoignirent Henry Senior et Daniel, qui eux, avaient d'ors et déjà préparé les montures.

* * *

Regina arrêta Rocinante. La nuit était tombée et l'absence d'éclairage rendait cette obscurité opaque et la visibilité quasi nulle. La lune et les étoiles ne suffisaient pas à éclairer le chemin. Regina descendit de chemin, Crazy Emma fit de même.

\- « Nous ne pouvons pas continuer notre chemin. Je ne sais pas pourquoi le chemin est si long... Nous aurions dû arriver au village avant la tombée de la nuit...

\- Nous allons dormir ici ?, Dans la forêt ? , paniqua Crazy Emma.

\- Je le crains, confia Regina. Rocinante est fatigué.

\- Mais avec les loups, les brigands ?

\- Le feu fera fuir les loups. Quant aux brigands, nous tâcherons de rester sur nos gardes afin de les éviter. »

Crazy Emma n'était pas rassurée le moins du monde. Puis, le balbutiement presque imperceptible de l'eau parvint à ses oreilles. Elle quitta alors le chemin, s'aventura à travers les arbres et les buissons puis, elle s'arrêta. Devant elle, un grand lac s'étendait, son eau noir et calme dans la nuit. Quelques canards un peu plus loin glissaient sur l'eau. Elle aperçut un vieux ponton au bois craquelé auquel une barque tout aussi vieille était attachée. Au delà des eaux noirs, des points lumineux signalant la présence d'un modeste village se laissaient apercevoir.

Crazy Emma retourna sur ses pas. Regina caressait doucement l'encolure de son cheval, se préparant à devoir dresser un camp pour la nuit.

\- « Là-bas il y a un lac et sur l'autre rive, il y a un village, commença Emma.

\- Et comment ferions-nous pour y aller ? Il fait nuit noire, avança Regina.

\- Il y a une barque.

\- Et Rocinante ?

\- Heu...

\- Je ne peux pas l'abandonner. »

Regina était catégorique. Emma n'avait pas besoin de lumière pour deviner son air décidé et sans appel. Crazy Emma rajusta sa cape sur ses épaules l'air se rafraîchissait. Elle glissa ses mains dans les replis de son jupon qui constituait, déjà, de modestes poches. Elle fut surprise d'y rencontrer le froid et la dureté d'une fiole de verre, de deviner le froissement d'un petit parchemin. Par curiosité, elle s'en saisit et l'extirpa de sa poche. Elle l'orienta sous le clair de lune, si faible qu'elle put à grande peine en distinguer le contenu. Un brouillard opaque virevoltait à l'intérieur de la fiole, telles une danseuse agitant les multiples jupons de sa robe. Elle ouvrit le parchemin qui avait été soigneusement plié. L'encre luisait, de jaune et d'or :

_Verse ce brouillard sur Rocinante._

_Il trouvera la chaleur de l'étable._

Crazy Emma n'avait pas vraiment d'idées sur l'identité de ce mystérieux expéditeur. Néanmoins, elle ne soupçonna pas une quelconque mauvaise intention. Aussi, elle en fit part à Regina. Cette dernière, s'avança vers son cheval et de la selle, à laquelle une petite pochette de cuir avait été cousue, elle extirpa un morceau de parchemin, une plume et un petit encrier. Elle y trempa sa plume et, appuyée sur la selle, griffonna un message bref et concis. Elle le plia puis le glissa dans la pochette de cuir, rangea la plume et l'encrier. Ensuite, elle alla sur l'autre flanc de la selle et en tir un petit sac de toile dont le tissu était humide. Puis, elle donna son accord à « Ava » pour user de sa magie.

Crazy Emma ouvrit alors la fiole. Le brouillard était de la blancheur de la neige, il enveloppa Rocinante dont on ne perçut que le hennissement anxieux. L'instant d'après, il avait disparu, ayant déjà retrouvé les écuries.

Regina prit une grosse branche sur un arbre mort non loin. Elle se défit de sa veste et arracha le haut de sa tunique. Elle l'enroula autour de la branche. Après cela, elle ouvrit la petit sachet de toile. Elle y trempa le morceau de tissu, qu'elle enroula ensuite autour de la branche. A l'odeur, Emma reconnut cette substance comme étant de la graisse animale. Regina sortit de la bourse attachée à sa taille une pièce de métal et une pierre. Regina attrapa fermement le bout de métal et la pierre, chacun dans une main. Elle frappa de coups secs la pierre avec le métal. Crazy Emma aperçut, émerveillée, des étincelles naître ce cette union fracassante. Ces gerbes d'étincelles atterrirent sur la torche de fortune qui finit par s'embraser. Regina s'en saisit rapidement et la brandit. Les flammes éclairaient son visage qui brillait d'une lueur satisfaite.

Elles prirent la direction du lac. Emma prit place, rames en mains. Regina poussa la barque sur les flots et d'un bond, sauta à l'intérieur. L'embarcation fut ballottée, agrémenté du clapotis de l'eau. Leur bicoque glissa sur l'onde, presque silencieuse. Emma empoigna fermement les rames. Le bois s'enfonça dans l'eau, la repoussa, faisant avancer la modeste embarcation. Plouf ! Les rames s'étaient échappées de ses mains. Regina se pencha aussitôt pour les récupérer mais elle avait mystérieusement été avalées par l'onde.

\- « Désolée, souffla Crazy Emma au bout d'un moment.

\- Je ne sais pas comment nous allons faire à présent... »

Elles plongèrent leurs mains dans l'eau dans l'espoir de continuer leur avancée. Emma recula brusquement, faisant chahuter l'embarcation dans un clapotis inquiétant.

\- « C'était quoi ça ?

\- Quoi donc ? »

Un poisson sauta. Regina aperçut de petites ailes sur ses flancs. Ses écailles brillaient d'une lueur d'argent et d'or. Soudain, alors qu'il replongeait, un banc de congénères lui emboîta le pas. Leur danse avait quelque chose d'hypnotisant. Des lucioles s'éveillèrent. C'est du moins ce que crut Emma. Certes, il y en avait certaines mais pour la plupart, il s'agissait de lanternes de lumière dont la flamme crépitante et chaleureuse ondulait doucement dans la nuit fraîche. Leur lumière se reflétait sur l'onde lisse, donnant un fabuleux miroir de la réalité. Regina et la Crazy Emma observèrent ce spectacle, silencieuses. Emma saisit cette occasion pour pouvoir contempler son visage aux lumières dansantes des lanternes.

Regina observait le spectacle, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. La douceur des flammes se reflétaient dans ses yeux. Les lanternes se multiplièrent et leur vol nonchalant donnaient l'impression que le temps était figé leur multitude les rendaient semblables à une neige de lumière.

\- « C'est magnifique, murmura Emma.

\- Oui », répondit Regina absorbée.

Les étranges poissons ondulaient dans l'eau du lac, bondissant parfois pour exposer leurs couleurs. La barque tournait à présent sur elle-même, mais ni Crazy Emma, ni Regina ne l'avait remarqué.

Sur la rive, le chef d'orchestre agitait ses doigts fins dans l'air, commandant aux lanternes et à la nature, les justes notes. La Bright One officiait sans être en quête de reconnaissance, pour le plaisir de participer à ce rapprochement béni des cieux. A ses côtés, sa femme le regardait faire, attendrie.

\- « Les lanternes étaient une bonne idée, concéda Belle.

\- Il ne faut pas lésiner sur les moyens, répondit Rumple dans un sourire sincère.

\- Que c'est romantique », soupira-t-elle.

Rumple se détourna de ses musiciens. Il claqua des doigts. Les étoiles s'allumèrent alors, tâches scintillantes sur un ciel sans nuages.

« Me feriez-vous l'honneur de m'accorder cette danse ? », demanda-t-il humblement en s'inclinant.

Belle ne put retenir un sourire. Elle posa alors sa main dans la sienne, ouverte en offrande. Les arbres s'écartèrent sur leur chemin, tirant leur rideau de feuillages.

Sur le lac, Crazy Emma se racla la gorge. Elle espérait Regina assez rationnelle dans cette réalité pour la croire. L'atmosphère rendait propice à croire les plus folles élucubrations. Emma lui prit la main. Regina tourna naturellement la tête vers elle, surprise de ce contact. Elle n'en dégagea pas sa main pour autant.

\- « Je ne m'appelle pas Ava, révéla Crazy Emma.

\- Comment vous appelez-vous ?

\- Emma, Emma Swan. »

Un mouvement fugace des paupières à travers lequel Emma crut bien voir un voile se lever doucement par le vent de la vérité. Cependant, il ne serait pas aussi facile de sortir sa Regina de cette torpeur dorée.

\- « Je m'appelle Emma, comme la princesse Emma. Nous sommes la même personne.

\- Comment serait-ce seulement possible ?, demanda Regina en retirant sa main.

\- Je viens d'un autre monde, d'une autre réalité... L'Evil Queen t'a transporté dans ce monde et a modifié ta mémoire. C'est pour ça que tu ne te rappelles pas de moi. »

Emma regretta de ne plus sentir sa main dans la sienne. Son cœur était tiraillé par le désir ardent de lui faire recouvrer la mémoire et par la culpabilité de penser que cette envie reflétait un égoïsme sans nom. Elle aurait souhaité que Regina lui souffle quoi faire...

\- « Et dans cette réalité dont vous parlez, qui êtes-vous pour moi ?

\- Et bien, nous sommes...ensemble », révéla Crazy Emma devant une Regina qui haussait les sourcils.

Elle eut un rire rauque qui loin d'être inspiré par la moquerie, traduisait son étonnement le plus sincère. Emma rougit mais à la lueur des lanternes aux teintes chaudes, cela ne se remarquait guère.

\- « Mais je suis mariée à Daniel, avança-t-elle.

\- Pas dans mon monde.

\- Si vous êtes la princesse Emma, comme vous le dîtes. Vous devez avoir votre Regina.

\- Mais tu es ma Regina », répondit Crazy Emma du tac au tac.

Elle rougit de plus belle tandis que Regina lui offrit un sourire gêné, ce sachant que répondre à cela. Emma se racla brièvement la gorge et reprit :

\- « Ce monde a été créé _pour toi_, les personnes ici ne sont pas réelles.

\- Mais je suis heureuse ici.

\- Je sais..., soupira Emma le cœur serré. Mais au-delà de moi, il y a Henry.

\- Henry ?, s'étonna Regina.

\- Oui, mais pas Henry, comme le tien. C'est mon fils, tu l'a adopté et tu lui as donné le nom de ton père. S'il n'était pas là, je te laisserai ici mais... »

De nouveau, le voile qui obscurcissait la vue de Regina frémit, sans tomber. La nuit était calme. Les lumières étaient toujours aussi belle. Emma prit de nouveau la main de Regina.

« Je me doute que tu dois être aussi buttée que moi pour ce qui consiste à croire en un truc fou mais, s'il te plaît, pour notre fils, il faut que tu essayes. »

Le cœur de Regina palpita, face à l'angoisse de l'inconnu. Ceci remettait en compte toutes ses croyances, tous ses souvenirs. Croire en ce que disait cette femme revenait à tirer une croix sur tout ce qu'elle avait : ses parents, Daniel, son fils.

\- « Comment pourrais-je savoir si ce que vous dites est vrai ou non.

\- Tu ne peux pas. Il faut juste que tu me crois. »

Crazy Emma caressa sa joue et s'approcha doucement. La douceur de ce contact dont la familiarité ne faisait écho à aucun souvenir, éprouva encore la mémoire factice de Regina en ce monde. Son parfum subtil, bouquet indescriptible de fragrances sucrées, inspirait la chaleur des retrouvailles, s'affranchissant de cette dernière muraille créé de toutes pièces par l'Evil Queen, leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent et...

la barque chavira. L'embarcation se retourna, projetant ses occupante dans les eaux glacées du lac. Elles regagnèrent la surface à grand renfort de brasses et nagèrent tant bien que mal vers le rivage qui, par une chance heureuse, ne se trouvait qu'à une dizaine de maître.

Cette mesquinerie ne pouvait être de Rumpelstilskin. Il avait tant œuvré pour leur salut, qu'il eût été rocambolesque de saboter ainsi un si dur labeur. Emma et Regina s'extirpèrent avec difficulté du lac, leurs vêtements s'étant trouvé alourdis. Emma chassa ses cheveux blonds de son visage. Elle grelottait. Regina ôta sa veste. Sa chemise blanche laissait deviner une transparence non désirée. Emma essora l'eau de sa cape, trempant le sol à ses pieds puis elle lui tendit sa cape, chevalière. Regina la remercia et s'en parât en prêtant grand attention à soigneusement recouvrir sa chemise.

Un peu plus loi, tapis dans l'ombre, une fourbe vipère les observait. Sa robe pourpre rampait sur le sol, das un silence menaçant. Son air contrit, ses lèvres fines et pincées laissait presque deviner son venin. Ses cheveux nouée en un haut chignon laissait pleinement son mépris éclater dans la nuit. Cora n'avait rien manqué de cette scène. Son regard sévère transperçait le paysage. Elle ne laisserait ceci se produire sous aucun prétexte, aucun, dusse-t-elle lui tordre le cou pour cela.

* * *

**Notes :**

**Pour ce qui est des compagnons de couche, c'est une réalité (une jolie façon d'évoquer les relations homosexuelles sans jamais mettre le mot dessus ?)**

**Il y a le roi Richard Coeur de Lion qui avait pour compagnon de couche Philippe II Auguste, roi de France (rien que ça). Il y a aussi Christine de Suède qui avait pour compagne de couche Ebba Sparre. Je vous conseille d'ailleurs le film **_Girl King_** qui est absolument génial.**

**La scène sur le lac fait évidemment référence aux Disney **_La petite Sirène _**et **_Raiponce_**.**

**Je mettrai les deux derniers chapitres mercredi. A bientôt !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

A une centaine de mètres, Crazy Emma et Regina, trempées jusqu'aux os, pouvaient percevoir l'orée du village. Regina y loua une chambre pour la nuit et leur octroya même le droit à un bain.

A l'étage, sans réelle surprise, il n'y avait que quatre portes trois d'entre elles menaient à des chambres – apparemment vides – et la quatrième porte avait un petit écriteau portant la gravure des mots « sale de bain ».

Regina ouvrit la porte, le pas emboîté par Crazy Emma. Dans la pièce, une femme était assise sur un tabouret de bois, face à la cheminée où un feu chaleureux crépitait dans le foyer. Elle dardait les bûches d'un tisonnier pour attiser les braises. Au-dessus des flammes, un copieux chaudron était suspendu à la crémaillère, dans lequel bouillonnait joyeusement l'eau. Non loi, sur une petite table, des vêtements propres, secs et chauds les attendaient. La femme ne devait avoir guère plus que leur âge, pourtant ses traits étaient tirés, déjà éprouvée par la vie.

Ne sachant très bien que faire, elles attendirent patiemment. La femme versa le contenu du chaudron dans une grande cuve de bois dont la forme allongée faisait déjà écho à la future baignoire. Elle remua l'eau, qu'elle avait préalablement parfumée, afin d'homogénéiser la température. Elle s'éclipsa ensuite, sa besogne remplie.

Sans préambule, Regina se déshabilla, gardant tout de même la fine blouse qui faisait alors office de sous-vêtements. Elle se glissa aussitôt dans l'eau, grisée par la chaleur. Elle s'y plongea jusqu'au menton, la vapeur d'eau humidifiant ses mèches de cheveux d'un noir de jais. Elle y dénoua sa longe tresse, laissant ses cheveux libres d'onduler de part et d'autre de son visage. A cet instant, elle n'avait jamais autant ressemblé à celle qu'Emma avait connue.

Crazy Emma, justement, fut moins assurée dans sa démarche. Elle resta prostrée, un bras ballant le long de son corps, l'autre tenant fermement le coude du premier.

\- « Je n'ai pas la peste, vous savez ?, tenta de plaisanter Regina.

\- Je sais, répondit Emma du tac au tac.

\- Qu'y a-t-il dans ce cas ?

\- Et bien, je ne pensais pas qu'on se baignerait ensemble.

\- Pour quelqu'un qui prétend être mon amante, je vous trouve bien pudique.

\- Dans le contexte, je trouve ça un peu malvenu. Puis, pourquoi il n'y a pas deux baignoires ?

\- Pour la simple raison qu'il ne serait pas possible de les remplir. Nous devons aller au puits ou à la rivière, ou bien attendre qu'il pleuve. Et l'eau doit être chauffée, ce qui prend un temps considérable. »

Emma hocha la tête, compréhensive, mais ne s'avança pas pour autant. Ses vêtements gouttaient de l'eau sur le plancher ses cheveux blonds dégoulinaient d'eau glacée.

« Venez, l'invita Regina, vous allez vraiment finir par attraper la peste si vous restez ainsi. »

Emma se déshabilla en hâte puis enjamba le rebord de la cuve. L'eau était si chaude qu'elle la fit frisonner. Elle se plongea dans l'eau jusqu'à la nuque, un sourire apaisé sur le visage.

\- « Vous voyez que ce n'est pas si terrible, fit Regina en se redressant.

\- Non », concéda Emma en détournant le regard.

Distraitement, elle prit de l'eau de ses mains pour se mouiller le haut du corps. A deux, l'espace de la cuve devenait exiguë et elle ne voulait pas exacerber la promiscuité déjà embarrassante. Regina ne comprit pas immédiatement les raisons qui la poussait ainsi à détourner le regard. Puis, en voyant ses vêtements, elle comprit. L'eau avait trempé ses vêtements, le tissu blanc s'était affranchi de son opacité naturelle. L'étoffe lui collait à la peau avec tant de minutie qu'il était devenu dérisoire de la porter. Quelque peu embarrassée de la situation, Regina s'enfonça de quelques centimètres afin d'immerger sa poitrine et se rendre plus décente.

La gêne d'Emma lui évoquait vaguement quelque chose... comme un souvenir, mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus. Cependant, Regina demeurait buttée.

\- « Je suis désolée de vous avoir donné de faux espoirs... dans la barque, compléta Regina devant le regard interrogatif de son interlocutrice.

\- Oh... Tu ne me crois pas ?

\- Emportée par la magie du moment, j'ai eu envie d'y croire..., avoua-t-elle à demi-mot. Mais tout ceci est bien fantasque. »

Emma tenta de lui faire entendre raison. Elle conta des souvenirs, de son arrivée à Storybrooke, de leur conflit permanent concernant Henry pour finalement convenir d'une entente et enfin comment elles avaient appris à s'aimer. Regina écoutait patiemment sans toutefois se laisser convaincre.

\- « Je n'arrive pas à me défaire de l'idée que vous êtes peut-être simplement folle.

\- C'est étonnant. » répondit Emma, sarcastique.

Toutes les Regina trouvaient donc que leur histoire étaient si improbables que cela ? Emma soupira. Elle mit fin à cette entrevue et sortit du bain. Elle grelotta et se sécha rapidement avec un long morceau de tissu et quitta la pièce, presque dans le plus simple appareil. Elle investit la première chambre de l'étage et s'habilla. Regina fit de même, ne sachant comment dissiper la gêne qui s'était installée.

En bas, la porte s'ouvrit avec violence. Elles tendirent l'oreille. Crazy Emma reconnut cette voix familière, bien que sa résonance en fusse altérée, et pour cause : c'était la sienne. Regina, quant à elle, reconnut la voix de son père et de Daniel. Aussi Crazy Emma et sa Regina s'empressèrent de descendre l'escalier exiguë aux marches aux dimensions aléatoires.

Daniel la prit dans ses bras, tout à son bonheur de la retrouver. Crazy Emma assista à la scène avec un pincement au cœur. Henry Senior soupira de soulagement.

« Ah bah te revoilà », s'écria Emma en apercevant son double aliéné.

Crazy Emma se tourna vers elle. Elle aperçut avec étonnement que la Regina qui l'accompagnait n'arborait son propre visage mais un autre de substitution.

\- « Vous n'avez pas réussi à rentrer chez vous à ce que je vois, constata Crazy Emma.

\- Non, confirma Regina. Il faut dire que nous sommes bien à court d'idées pour repartir. Rumpelstilskin a toujours un haricot magique. L'utiliser vous condamnerait à rester ici.

\- Ce serait bien embêtant. »

Se disant, Crazy Emma regarda Daniel et sa Regina, toujours enlacés dans une étreinte dont la promiscuité charnelle lui donnait des poussées d'adrénaline.

Les retrouvailles passées, la Crazy Regina s'étonna de la similitude entre les deux femmes blondes, ce que Crazy Emma s'empressa d'expliquer par une gémellité tandis que tout ce beau monde sortait dehors.

\- « Seigneur, je ne me souvenais pas avoir été aussi stupide..., maugréa Regina à voix basse.

\- Ah on parle de Singing Emma mais que dire de Concon Regina ?, gloussa Emma dans un sourire à peine dissimulé.

\- Je te rappelle que tu t'es mise à genoux en me donnant la clef du royaume, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Et que dire de Singing Regina ?, poursuivit Emma sans l'écouter. Il me manquait plus que tu te mettes à jeter des pâquerettes. »

Elle pouffa, amusée, et peut-être un brin goguenarde. Regina, désabusée, leva les yeux au ciel. Puis, elle saisit la main de Crazy Emma et la tira un peu à l'écart pendant que les chevaux étaient apprêtés.

\- « Tu as réussi à lui faire recouvrer la mémoire ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- Non, soupira Crazy Emma.

\- Tu l'as embrassée ?

\- Non, je...

\- Tu m'embrasses moi alors que je ne suis pas de ta réalité et tu prends des pincettes avec ta Regina ?, coupa le brune dans un rire rauque. Tu es peut-être plus folle que je ne le pensais.

\- Je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion, se défendit la Crazy Sauveuse. Puis, elle ne veut pas me croire.

\- C'est peut-être parce que nous ne sommes pas de la même réalité mais je suis d'accord avec elle : c'est saugrenu.

\- Tu veux quoi ? Des photos ? Un faire-part de mariage ? Ce que tu peux être con putain.

\- Les preuves peuvent toujours être falsifiée. Il faudrait un bon électrochoc. »

Alors que tous se hissaient sur le dos de leur monture, les chevaux s'agitèrent. Ils trépignèrent, aplatirent le sol de leurs sabots dans des hennissements confus et anxieux.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine des Regina qui, bien avant les autres, eurent le pressentiment que quelque chose de grave allait arriver.

Cora sortit de l'ombre. Si elle fut surprise de constater l'existence de deux Emma, elle n'en montra rien. Ses lèvres étaient si pincées qu'elles n'étaient plus qu'un trait écarlate lacérant son visage de porcelaine. Elle prit acte de la présence de Regina, non de la sienne mais de celle dont le visage se camouflait sous un artefact. Sans annoncer sa présence, elle s'avança vers elle d'un pas rapide. Elle déploya sa main telle une serre et la planta dans la poitrine de sa victime. Cora y empoigna son cœur et dans un élan de rage, l'arracha de son corps. Si Regina avait pu assister à cet effroyable spectacle maintes fois par le passé, c'était la première fois qu'elle en était la victime toute désignée. La surprise et la peur lui coupèrent le souffle. Le cœur rouge palpitait dans la main de sa mère. Regina porta une mai douloureuse à son cœur. Les mots lui manquaient.

Henry Senior était pétrifié ce genre de cruauté ne cessait de le renvoyer à sa propre impuissance. Daniel demeurait prostré, pétrifié lui à qui il avait été donné de frôler la mort par cet odieux procédé.

« Tue-les. », souffla Cora au cœur.

Les yeux de Regina se voilèrent. Emma fut la première à sentir le danger. Regina fit volte-face, des boules de feu crépitant dans ses paumes. Elle en lança une sur Crazy Emma. Emma la poussa alors, sauvant son double mais frôlant elle-même la mort.

Crazy Regina se réfugia dans les bras de Daniel. Dans cette réalité, elle n'avait jamais perfectionné l'art de la magie, domaine qu'elle haïssait par-dessus tout, tout autant qu'il la terrorisait.

Emma décida de contrer Regina, mais cette dernière, toute possédée qu'elle était, n'était pas d'humeur à la laisser s'en tirer. D'une main, elle faucha Emma qui chuta avec lourdeur dans le sol humide. De son autre main, elle faisait toujours naître des flammes. Elle en darda sa victime qui roula sur le sol afin d'éviter les assauts.

Crazy Emma prit le parti de se dresser contre Cora qui, bien qu'une de ses mains emprisonnait le cœur de Regina, n'en restait pas moins un adversaire de taille. Un geste léger, presque désinvolte de sa main gauche suffit pour mettre à mal Crazy Emma. Son corps se stoppa net. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, dans l'espoir de toujours avoir un point sur le sol. Elle porta ses mains à son cou, espérant ôter la main invisible de son assaillant. Ses mains se refermaient inlassablement sur le vide, tandis que l'étreinte invisible se resserrait sans cesse.

Crazy Regina s'avança d'un pas :

\- « Mère ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Arrêtez !

\- Je m'efforce de maintenir cette vie de dur labeur.

\- Mais vous allez les tuer ! Arrêtez, mère ! Je vous en supplie ! »

Crazy Regina était désemparée. Pendant ce temps, Emma continuait de fuir les foudres d'une Regina déchaînée. Crazy Emma était la moins bien lotie : son teint coloré perdait de sa vivacité. Elle avait cessé de se tortiller et tendait à présent vers une léthargie plus pérenne.

Crazy Regina assistait, impuissante à ce douloureux spectacle. Elle s'avança d'un pas, se rapprochant d'Emma, s'éloignant de Daniel. Henry Senior tentait, en vain, de raisonner son épouse.

Crazy Regina avait l'impression de se heurter à un mur, à un rempart qui délimitait ses choix et sa vie. Elle était au bord d'un précipice et aller contre sa nature lui demandait un courage saisissant. Son cœur palpitait, tambourinait à présent avec intensité. Elle se sentait galvanisée d'une énergie nouvelle, inconnue. Crazy Emma, dont la vision commençait à se troubler, eût juste le temps d'entreapercevoir cette mue.

Crazy Regina jetta ses mains dans un geste brusque et spontané. Cora fut projetée en arrière. Ceci eut pour effet de la faire lâcher Crazy Emma qui atterrit lourdement sur le sol. Crazy Regina se précipita vers elle. Elle prit sa tête dans ses mains, étourdie. Elle reprenait peu à peur ses esprits.

Cette attaque lui fit lâcher le cœur. Emma rampa, trébucha sur le sol quelque peu boueux. Regina avait rassemblé ses deux mains pour embrasser une boule de feu colossale qui ne cessait de grandir entre ses paumes. Ce petit soleil incandescent avait presque atteint la taille d'un ballon de basket. Elle esquissa un mouvement, Emma courrait à présent en ligne droite. Elle s'apprêta à la lancer quand Emma saisit son cœur qui jonchait le sol.

« Arrête ! », ordonna-t-elle.

Regina, docile petite marionnette, se stoppa aussitôt. La boule de feu se dissolut dans un nuage de fumée, comme soudainement privée d'air. Emma poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle se releva et se dirigea vers Regina. D'une moue dégoûtée, elle tenta de lui redonner son cœur. Non sans étonnement, elle vit ce dernier disparaître dans sa poitrine. Les yeux de Regina retrouvèrent leur éclat usuel.

\- « Tu es mieux comme ça, murmura Emma.

\- Merci. Toi en revanche, tu aurais besoin d'un bon bain. »

Cora s'était relevé. Elle écarta sa fille avec véhémence. Elle plongea sa main dans la poitrine d'Emma, dont le cœur manqua un battement. Elle voulut le retirer de sa poitrine mais le cœur y resta solidement ancré. Et comme ce fut déjà le cas par le passé, la magie dont Emma est imprégnée lui confère une protection par-delà les réalités et les mondes. Un champ de force déferla dans l'air et se brisa contre Cora avec corps et fracas. Elle fut propulsée en arrière. Elle s'écrasa plus loin contre un arbre. Ce dernier trembla sous le choc et quelques feuilles tombèrent en tourbillonnant. Cora ne bougea plus. Nul ne savait si elle était morte ou vivante.

Crazy Emma porta une main à son cœur, éprouvant une gêne indescriptible.

Crazy Regina s'enquérit de l'état de l'Emma qui avait subit de plein fouet l'attaque de sa mère avant de retourner auprès de son père et de son mari. Regina assista à ce déplorable simulacre non sans amertume envers son double.

\- « Je te propose de t'aider, glissa à voix basse Regina à Crazy Emma.

\- Comment tu vas faire ?

\- Lui rappeler un souvenir. »

Regina interpella son double. D'un geste de la main, elle révéla son vrai visage. Crazy Regina était stupéfaite. Mais que dire de Daniel et de Henry Senior qui eux ne parvenaient à articuler un mot ?

\- « Mais qu'est-ce que..., balbutia Crazy Regina.

\- Crazy Emma, poursuivit Regina en montrant l'Emma en question, vient de ta réalité. Je viens d'un autre monde, et il en est de même pour l'autre Emma.

\- Tu es... moi ?

\- Tu comprends vite, répondit Regina dans un sourire carnassier. Tu baignes dans une illusion et pour notre bien à tous, il serait souhaitable que tu te réveilles maintenant. »

Regina se dirigea vers Daniel.

« Je te demande pardon Daniel. J'espère que tu pourras me le pardonner. »

Regina détourna la tête. Elle plongea sa main dans la poitrine de Daniel et lui ôta le cœur. Ce dernier en eût le souffle coupé, de surprise, de douleur. Son cœur rouge scintillait avec force dans le creux de sa main. Crazy Regina tomba à genoux. Son propre cœur s'emballait.

\- « Arrête, supplia Crazy Emma. Ne fais pas ça. Tu vas trop loin.

\- C'est vrai, lança Emma à son tour. Il faut trouver un autre moyen.

\- Non, répliqua fermement Regina. Il faut qu'elle réagisse. Tu as bien réagi face à une menace, lui rappella-t-elle alors.

\- Oui mais..., commença Emma.

\- Ne faites pas ça, je vous en supplie, sanglota Crazy Regina. Je vous aiderai à repartir, je vous donnerai de l'or, tout ce que vous voulez mais s'il vous plait, ne tuez pas Daniel.

\- Il est déjà mort. »

Cette confession de Regina pour son alter ego sonnait d'une douceur macabre. Les larmes s'arrêtent de couler brièvement que les joues de Crazy Regina.

\- « Daniel est mort. Ton père est mort. Même Cora est morte, révéla Regina bien que son double fusse soude à ces confessions. Ce Henry, qui est ton fils, n'existe même pas.

\- Mais, ils sont là et...

\- Ce ne sont que des illusions, crées par je-ne-sais quelle magie perverse. »

Regina serra doucement le cœur de Daniel. Ce dernier tomba à genoux dans un râle. Henry Senior le soutint pour éviter qu'il ne se retrouve à terre. Regina avait des hauts le cœur à ainsi jouer le rôle de sa propre mère mais la reviviscence d'un tel traumatisme pouvait faire ressurgir ses souvenirs.

« C'est ta fin heureuse. Tu dois me croire, Regina. Je fais au mieux._ L'amour est une faiblesse._.. Le pouvoir, seul le vrai pouvoir perdure. J'ai sauvé... »

Regina serra le cœur de Daniel. Elle n'eut pas le cœur en revanche aller plus loin. Crazy Regina n'avait jamais aussi bien porté son nom. Son regard avait changé. Il n'exprimait plus ni détresse, ni supplication. Il était dur c'était celui d'une femme qui avait souffert mille douleurs avant d'arriver ici.

Regina avait le souffle coupé. Son double lui serrait la gorge d'une magie implacable. Elle faisait front.

« Je t'ai dit de le laisser tranquille » cracha Crazy Regina.

Elle s'approcha d'elle, lui subtilisa le cœur de Daniel et le remit au chaud, dans sa poitrine. Daniel retrouva son souffle.

\- « Tu peux la lâcher maintenant ?, lança Emma inquiète.

\- Pourquoi ?, attaqua Crazy Regina. Elle me veut du mal. Je vais lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. J'en ai assez.

\- Non, elle est de notre côté, expliqua Crazy Emma. Elle voulait te faire recouvrer la mémoire. »

Crazy Regina la lâcha alors. Regina se massa la nuque, par habitude. Crazy Regina arma son poing. Regina n'eut le temps que de l'apercevoir avant que celui-ci n'atteigne son point de chute. Les deux Emma eurent une grimace de douleur. Regina releva la tête, massant sa lèvre. Crazy Regina n'était pas peu satisfaite.

« C'est une méthode peu conventionnelle, fit-elle remarquer en se massant la main. Un baiser n'aurait-il pas suffit à dissiper tout ce quiproquo ? »

Elle regarda son Emma, qui rougit, honteuse.

\- « J'ai bien essayé de t'embrasser mais tu étais tellement... tellement aliénée par cette réalité que je n'ai pas pu, murmura-t-elle.

\- C'est vrai que tu es peut-être pire que la mienne », rajouta Emma.

Crazy Regina se radoucit. Néanmoins, elle ne savait que faire. Elle devait retourner dans sa réalité mais... elle avait ici, tout ce qu'elle avait jamais espéré. Le réveil était douloureux. Mais le pire restait à venir : Regina devrait choisir.

\- « Tu peux choisir de rester ici..., commença Crazy Emma.

\- Et abandonner Henry ?, s'offusqua sa Regina. Tu vas lui dire quoi en rentrant ? Que sa mère chante dans un champ de pâquerettes ?

\- Je rentre, là n'est pas la question. »

Regina était la plus à même de la, de _se_ comprendre. Elle s'avança à côté de son némésis, les bras croisés.

\- « Nous avons été dans un univers alternatif il n'y pas si longtemps, confessa-t-elle d'un regard entendu avec son Emma. J'ai... J'ai incité Robin des Bois à participer à notre voyage.

\- Ce rustre ?, s'étonna Crazy Regina devant le regard amusé d'Emma.

\- Il ne serait pas impossible que tu repartes avec certains de tes proches... si tant est qu'eux le désirent aussi. »

Crazy Regina réfléchit à cette possibilité. Elle regarda son père déjà défunt dans son monde, Daniel, que le destin lui avait arraché... Elle eut même un regard pour sa mère, toujours inconsciente et une pensée pour le phantasmatique Henry de ce monde...

* * *

**Notes :**

**J'espère que ce n'était pas trop galère à comprendre... Je mettrais le dernier chapitre samedi.**

**A bientôt !**


	6. Chapter 6

**J'ai oublié de poster ce chapitre samedi... ^^" Le weekend a été assez chargé et j'ai un peu oublié... Mais après ce chapitre, la fanfiction est terminée !**

_Guest_** : Courage, c'est le dernier chapitre, bon courage pour ne pas te perdre :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

\- « Il faut que tu choisisses, la pressa Crazy Emma avec douceur.

\- Nous n'avons aucun moyen de repartir, éluda sa Regina avec habileté.

\- Je pourrais vous aider. », fit valoir Daniel.

La palefrenier rappelait sa présence. Le quatuor en aurait presque oublié leurs présences. Henry Senior, quant à lui, demeurait silencieux. Il était absorbé par sa femme qui gisait, toujours inconsciente.

\- « Mon père cultive le champ de haricots magiques du roi.

\- Léopold a un tel champ ?, s'étonnèrent les Regina d'une même voix.

\- Depuis récemment, il est vrai, nuança le palefrenier.

\- Nous allons devoir nous introduire dans le château ?, demanda Emma.

\- Nul besoin, intervint Henry Senior d'une voix posée. Regina a toujours été une proche amie de Snow-White. La princesse ne s'offusquera pas d'une telle faveur. »

Si Regina était l'amie de Snow-White, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'elle avait refusé les avances de son père, père qui en gardait l'amère expérience.

* * *

Crazy Emma et sa compagne aliénée était tapis derrière la végétation qui bordait le champ de haricots magiques. Daniel était là afin de parfaire ce Crazy duo, au grand dam de la Sauveuse.

\- « C'est quoi le plan ?, demanda Emma, laconiquement.

\- On attend qu'ils détournent leur attention, on en prend une poignée et on s'en retourne aussitôt, confia Daniel.

\- Ça c'est du plan, commenta-t-elle acerbe. Ça fallait le coup d'en faire un, vraiment. »

Sa Regina lui donna un coup de coude appuyé dans les côtes, la toisant d'un regard plein de reproche. Daniel, quant à lui, s'il l'entendit, il ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Il s'avança sur la gauche, avisant les gardes.

\- « Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?, lui demanda Crazy Regina, pleine de reproches.

\- Rien, répondit-elle en se massant les cotes. Son plan est stupide.

\- Il n'y a guère mieux, souffla Regina roulant des yeux. Plus vite on en aura terminé, plus vite on sera rentré. »

Regina suivit Daniel, le dos voûté. Elle tenta de subtiliser les haricots en usant de la magie mais rien n'y faisiat. Le roi avait dû ensorceler ses terres afin de prévenir de ce genre de risques. S'il voulaient les obtenir, ils leur faudrait les cueillir de leur propres mains.

Crazy Emma maugréait toujours. Elle trouvait ce plan grotesque et il leur faisait perdre du temps qui plus est.

La Sauveuse lança une oreillarde par-dessus les buissons. Il n'y avait que deux gardes... Vraiment, c'était s'encombrer pour trois fois rien... Elle tendit ses doigts, plaça ses paumes ouvertes l'une face à l'autre. Elle pinça ses lèvres puis d'un geste sec, rassembla ses mains. Alors, la tête des gardes, poussées par ces mêmes mains, s'entrechoquèrent violemment. Leurs casques raisonnèrent avec fracas avant qu'ils ne s'écroulent inertes sur le sol. Crazy Emma sortit de sa cachette, s'avança dans les rangées de haricots et en saisit une généreuse poignée.

Crazy Regina voulut sortir à son tour. Daniel la retint doucement par le bras, prudent.

« Attends, c'est peut-être dangereux. »

Regina ne répondit pas. Elle s'affranchit de sa main protectrice et se mit à découvert. Elle était furibonde :

« Emma ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

L'intéressée n'eut pas le temps de se justifier. Un garde plus loin lança l'alerte. Une vingtaine de soldats surgirent et les encerclèrent. Regina frappa un des gardes, lui vola son épée puis d'une main maniant le fer, de l'autre la magie, elle mettait bien à mal l'armée royale. Emma avait préféré user pleinement de la magie pour terrasser les autres tandis que Daniel, dépourvu de magie, bien ignorant des combat, se démenait comme un diable pour retenir un soldat.

C'est alors que le roi lui même fit son apparition. Il était tel que Regina s'en souvenait, telle que les livres en avaient conservé le portrait. Il était si vieux, lui qui voulait se marier avec elle jadis.

« Regina, tu n'es pas la bienvenue ici. »

Cette dernière ne laissa nullement impressionnée par cette menace princière. Il tentait simplement de lui faire perdre du temps afin de laisser du temps à une armée plus conséquente de parvenir jusqu'à eux. Regina n'était pas dupe.

Léopold dégaina son épée, une épée lourde qui avait davantage l'attrait de l'apparat que du combat. L'occasion était trop belle. Elle avait par ailleurs toujours l'épée qu'elle avait subtilisée au garde. Elle accepta le duel. Daniel et Emma tentèrent bien de l'en dissuader mais elle demeurait sourde à leurs bons conseils.

Elle se mit en garde, la pointe de l'épée haute et belliqueuse. Léopold fit de même, la main moins assurée car mit à mal par le pommeau richement ornée de son arme. Ils croisèrent le fer. Crazy Regina était bine habile en dépit des longs pans de sa robe. Léopold paraît les coups avec une relative aisance étant donné les circonstances. Regina fit crisser la lame le long de la sienne puis tourna sur elle-même dans un mouvement fluide pour avoir le roi dans son dos. Puis, elle empoigna fermement la pommeau de son épée et donna un fulgurant coup, non dans l'abdomen, ceci eut été trop courtois, mais dans attributs du roi. Ce dernier en eut le souffle coupé. Daniel ne put retenir une grimace de douleur, comprenant bien la souffrance du roi en cet instant. Emma, la surprise passée, ne put cacher sur son visage une admiration amusée.

Crazy Regina jeta son épée au sol.

« Maintenant, nous sommes quittes. »

Puis ils repartirent, sans ajouter un mot, les sacoches garnies de haricots magiques. Le Crazy Duo retrouva leur double respectif.

\- « Pas trop dur ?, demanda Emma.

\- Non, répondit Crazy Regina. Emma a bien tenté une méthode plus brut de pomme mais nous nous en sommes sortis. »

Emma toisa son Crazy double d'un regard interrogatif, auquel ce dernier ne répondit pas.

\- « Et vous ?, continua Crazy Regina.

\- Cora est une des meilleures conversation qui soit, confia Regina.

\- Une femme douce et aimante, ajouta Emma avec ironie.

\- En tout cas, bien plus que celle dont je me rappelle..., murmura Regina. Vous avez les haricots ? »

Le Crazy duo dévoila leur butin : des bourses de cuir richement garnies de haricots de quoi faire mille et un voyages. Chaque couple d'Emma et de Regina en prit un. Les deux Emma laissèrent leurs Regina faire leurs adieux à ces fantômes du passé.

Cette parenthèse idyllique touchait désormais à sa fin. Il leur fallait désormais retourner à leur réalité.

* * *

Le Crazy Duo posa de nouveau le pied sur le béton de leur Storybrooke. Ici, leur histoire n'était plus si folle. Regina soupira. Ces derniers jours avaient été éprouvant. Sa vraie mémoire dominait celle de substitution que lui avait donné le mauvais tour de l'Evil Queen.

\- « On va faire comment pour la vaincre ?, demanda Emma. Tu ne comptes pas la renvoyer dans le monde qu'elle a créé pour toi ?

\- Non, je vais faire mieux que ça ». répondit mystérieusement Regina.

Emma fronça les sourcils, circonspecte. Regina se volatilisa dans un brouillard violacé.

« Attends ! Où tu vas ? » s'écria Emma.

Mais Regina avait déjà disparue. Elle réapparut magistralement dans son bureau où l'Evil Queen se prélassait en toute quiétude. Il faut dire que l'absence d'ennemi rendait son quotidien moins trépidant.

\- « Toi ! Tu es ici ?!, vociféra l'Evil Queen en la reconnaissant.

\- Oui, répondit Regina en s'emparant de la lampe d'Aladdin qui trônait sur son bureau. Je suis venue pour te dire merci.

\- Merci ?, répéta-t-elle surprise.

\- Tu m'as donné la chance d'apercevoir quelle aurait pu être ma vie. Mais maintenant, je dois gagner. »

Regina fit face à ses cauchemars, à sa part d'ombre et souhaita, de son cœur, de toute son âme :

« Je souhaite que l'Evil Queen fasse de nouveau partie de moi. »

Ce fantôme du passé se désagrégea. L'Evil Queen devint poussière puis de cette poudre nébuleuse, naquit un magma de ténèbres. Regina ne quittait pas ce spectacle des yeux. Alors ces ténèbres, animées d'une volonté nouvelle, fondirent sur Regina et pénétrèrent son cœur, le foyer qu'elles n'auraient jamais dû quitter. Regina accusa le choc. Elle porta machinalement une main à son cœur. Chaque respiration était de nouveau alourdi, chaque battement de son cœur était plus raisonnant. Regina était de nouveau entière.

Elle soupira, quelque peu satisfaite de son entreprise. Puis dans un geste théâtral qu'elle destinait à elle seule, elle s'évapora dans un nuage de fumée.

Emma trépignait sur place. Lorsque le nuage se dissipa pour laisser apparaître Regina, la sentence ne se fit pas attendre :

\- « C'était vraiment trop te demander de me dire ce que tu foutait ?

\- Tout est réglé, révéla Regina.

\- Ah oui ?, demanda Emma en haussant les sourcils. Et je peux savoir ce que tu as fabriqué ?

\- J'ai pris la lampe et j'ai souhaité que cette partie de moi me revienne.

\- Rien que ça.

\- Rien que ça, répéta Regina dans un doux sourire.

\- Donc tu es de nouveau toi ou...

\- Swan, si j'étais l'Evil Queen, tu serais déjà pendue haut et court.

\- Tant d'amour, c'est à vomir, ironisa Emma.

\- Ou alors je t'aurais jetée dans un donjon.

\- Ça va, j'ai compris. »

Emma chassa ces sordides condamnation d'un geste las de la main.

\- « J'ai hâte de retrouver notre Henry, partagea Regina.

\- Tu ne t'es pas attachée à celui de l'autre réalité ?

\- Si... Dans une certaine mesure, avoua-t-elle à demi-mot. Cependant ma mère avait entrepris d'en faire un de ses sbires. Mon avis est donc à prendre avec parcimonie.

\- Tu ne regrettes pas d'être partie ?

\- Oh non. Singing Emma n'est définitivement pas ma favorite. Ce que tu pouvais être agaçante...

\- Mais j'ai eu droit à une Singing Regina aussi.

\- Je n'étais pas agaçante, se défendit-elle aussitôt.

\- Non, mais ce que tu pouvais être niaise. »

Emma prit sa main dans la sienne, tandis que Regina roulait des yeux.

Elle avait quelque tristesse à avoir laissés ceux qu'elles aimaient derrière elle. Cependant, elle avait conscience que ces proches oniriques devaient rester là où était leur place : dans le passé. Par ailleurs, cette vie n'était peut-être pas parfaite mais c'était celle qu'elle avait choisie.

* * *

Crazy Emma retrouvait sa Regina, dans cette réalité où leurs sentiments étaient nés, attisés par le désir d'être ensemble, dans cette réalité où le lien qui les unissait n'était plus une fatalité mais un choix d'amour.

Emma et Regina regardèrent ce Crazy Duo disparaître, disparaissant à leur tour dans leur réalité. Storybrooke était égale à elle-même, avec son ciel gris, son air iodé. La rumeur des activités humaines était discrète. Le tout était paisible.

\- « Ah, tout est bien qui finit bien, conclut Emma en regardant là où se trouvait encore le vortex il y a quelques instants.

\- Peut-être, concéda Regina.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- On ne peut jamais savoir si c'est une bonne fin ou non. »

Cet aperçu de ce monde parallèle lui laissait encore entrevoir une réalité peut-être plus séduisante que la sienne. Emma comprenait, elle comprenait la dualité de ces sentiments en dépit de l'attachement qui pouvait exister pour la réalité à laquelle elle appartenait.

\- « Tu veux boire un verre ?, proposa Emma à cours d'autre proposition.

\- Ou deux, compléta Regina.

\- Parfait. »

Elles tournèrent les talons, remontant Main Street. Et peut-être ne fusse que l'imagination mais on aurait pu croire que leurs épaules se touchaient.

Certaines histoires nécessitent plus de temps pour être écrites. Pour la lire, il suffit peut-être de savoir...tourner la page.

* * *

FIN

* * *

**Notes :**

**Je mettrais un petit épilogue pour qu'on puisse voir ce que l'absence de Regina engendre dans son monde des voeux...**

**J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop perdu avec Emma, Regina et leur doublons ^^"**

**Merci d'avoir suivi cette fanfic. A bientôt !**


	7. Bonus : se mettre à la page

**Voilà le chapitre bonus/épilogue**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Se mettre à la page

* * *

Henry Senior était abasourdi. Les quatre intrus s'en étaient retournés à leur réalité, les abandonnant à la leur, si des fois cela en était bien une. Le silence de leur départ les habitait encore. Daniel était à ses côtés, silencieux, muet, presque mort.

\- « Je vais aller voir Henry, dit-il au bout d'un moment.

\- Je vais m'occuper de Cora... Si tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas à passer chez nous. »

Il lui donna une tape sur l'épaule, se voulant réconfortant mais le cœur n'y était pas. Henry Senior regarda son gendre s'éloigner, le pas traînant, l'âme fantomatique. Ensuite, il se dirigea vers le pied de l'arbre auprès duquel Cora avait été soigneusement attachée, bâillonnée et privée de sa magie. Il lui ôta le bracelet noir qui entravait son poignet. Les cordes furent aussitôt réduites en cendres. Cora arracha son bâillon, le visage exprimant une rage qu'elle taisait depuis des heures.

« Que s'est-il passé ?!, vociféra-t-elle. Où est Regina ? _Où_ est-elle ?! »

La tête d'Henry Senior rentra dans ses épaules le faisant ressembler à une tortue apeurée. Il se ragaillardit et expliqua à sa femme la situation. Cora se tut quelques secondes pour lui laisser le temps de déverser son flot de paroles dont maintes d'entre elles étaient fort inutiles...

Derrière la colère et la fureur, il était pourtant possible de percevoir une once d'inquiétude dans les yeux de Cora. Sa fille n'était plus de ce monde et elle n'avait jamais été préparée à faire face à ce genre de péripéties.

\- « Il faut la retrouver, décida-t-elle.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas... Elle est dans un autre monde.

\- Il n'y est aucun monde que je ne pourrais vaincre. »

Si Cora était prête à écumer les mondes, s'aventurer par delà les réalités restaient une impossible requête.

* * *

Daniel arriva chez lui. La maison, modeste, qu'il avait exécutée de ses mains, trônait au milieu de la clairière. Ce foyer lui semblait désormais bien solitaire. Il arrêta son cheval dans son box, guida Rocinante jusqu'au sien. Il les libéra de leur selle, les nourrit machinalement et lustra leur robe dans des mouvements circulaires, amples et mécaniques.

Puis, il rentra chez lui. Un petit feu crépitait dans la cheminée, éclairant la pièce d'une lueur incertaine. Henry était déjà là. Il remuait le contenu du chaudron suspendu à la crémaillère.

Il regarda son père, chercha quelqu'un d'autre du regard.

\- « Maman n'est pas avec toi ?

\- Non. »

Daniel avait la gorge nouée. Il ne savait comment lui confier le désarroi qui était le sien à cet instant. Il se racla la gorge pour se donner contenance. Henry suspendit son mouvement puis laissa la louche sur le rebord du chaudron. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Il est arrivé quelque chose ? »

Henry ne savait pas à quel point il avait raison. Son père ne savait par où commencer.

\- « Elle est partie.

\- Partie ? Où donc ?

\- Elle est repartie parce qu'elle le devait.

\- Comment cela _repartie_ ? Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ? »

Henry se leva. Il avait la carrure d'un adolescent, mais le lueur des flammes le grandissait, rendait sa mâchoire plus carrée il était déjà un homme en devenir.

\- « Quand va-t-elle revenir ?

\- Jamais, je le crains, répondit sincèrement son père. Il faut que tu saches que ta mère t'aime, que son départ n'y change rien.

\- Mais quelles sont ces paroles insensées?! »

Il avait haussé le ton sans le vouloir. Daniel tenta de lui expliquer la réalité de la situation, taisant volontairement le versant rocambolesque de l'histoire étayant qu'ils n'existaient pas vraiment. Henry ne comprenait pas, il ne comprenait pas comment sa mère, si douce, si aimante avait pu l'abandonner ainsi, sans prendre la peine de lui dire au revoir. Il n'écoutait plus son père, demeurant sourd à ses explications, à son attention. Tout ceci ne pouvait être réel.

* * *

Daniel était inconsolable. Il gardait précieusement la bague d'argent à son annulaire gauche, symbole d'un bonheur véridique et sincère, témoin d'un âge d'or qui ne reviendrait jamais. Il garderait en son cœur la fidélité de cet amour.

La nuit, il gardait soigneusement une place dans leur couche, priant pour son retour.

Il ne parlait guère plus à son fils. Non que l'envie lui manqua. Le temps passé en sa présence se raréfiait, Henry multipliait les escapades, loin de son foyer qui n'en était plus un.

Dans la douleur, il s'était rapproché de sa grand-mère dont le soutien indéfectible faisait taire la souffrance son cœur. Pour Cora, c'était tout un pan de sa propre vie qui s'était éteint avec le départ de Regina. Elle devait se retrouver un nouveau souffle, souffle qu'elle trouva en son petit-fils.

Henry tenait une pomme écarlate dans le creux de sa main. Son regard concentré, les muscles crispés, la pomme pourrit finalement entre ses doigts, se faisant poussière, ne laissant que vaguement deviner l'existence même du trognon. Les lèvres de sa grand-mère s'étirèrent dans un sourire fier, empreint d'une sincère satisfaction.

\- « Tu vois, tu as fini par y arriver.

\- Je n'arrive toujours pas à me téléporter.

\- Tu es trop versatile pour le moment mais cela viendra. »

Henry Senior les rejoignit dans le jardin. Il fit part à son épouse de la présence des gardes du roi qui venait récolter la paille d'or du jour. Cora lui emboîta le pas elle appréciait gérer ses affaires, d'autant plus que cela lui faisait savoir à quel point le roi était redevable de ce don de la nature.

Henry regarda ses grands-parents s'éloigner. Il cueillit une autre pomme sur la branche et répéta l'exercice dans l'espoir de se parfaire. Sous son regard déterminé, la pomme s'échappa dans un nuage pourpre, quelque peu vermeil. Il se retourna, devinant par avance l'identité de son interlocuteur.

Rumpelstilskin pavanait dans un costume en cuir richement décoré quoique avec une certaine simplicité. Il croqua dans la pomme avec avidité avant de la jeter par-dessus son épaule avec nonchalance.

\- « Que voulez-vous ?

\- Je vois que les enseignements de Cora portent leur fruits... Tu as déjà son sourire. »

Le Bright One se fendit d'un rictus découvrant ses dents dans une crispation qui n'avait rien des attraits de la joie.

\- « J'ai appris que tu cherchais un moyen de rejoindre ta mère.

\- Comment êtes-vous au courant de cela ?, interrogea Henry, la voix dure.

\- Je suis au courant de beaucoup de choses...

\- Ma mère est partie dans un autre monde. Il a été porté à ma connaissance que notre monde serait un rêve. »

Rumpelstilskin esquissa un sourire amusé. Son air mutin n'était pas sans rappeler l'amusement vicieux du Dark One en son temps.

« Les rêves nous laissent toujours une douce impression de réalité.Il n'est pas rare de chuter en songe et de se réveiller avec un bleu, n'est-ce pas ? »

Henry ne dit mot. Rumpelstilskin poursuivit

« Je te l'accorde, c'est sans doute uniquement de mon fait. »

Le Bright One décrivit quelques pas, l'esprit songeur.

\- « Tu ne devrais pas chercher à la rejoindre.

\- Pourquoi cela ?

\- En cet instant, chacun est à sa place. Il serait destructeur de perturber, une fois encore, le fragile équilibre des mondes.

\- Je veux simplement retrouver ma mère. Je ne vois ce qu'il y a de mal à cela.

\- Ta volonté est louable, murmura Rumpelstilkin conciliant. Ce sont les moyens que tu mettras en œuvre qui suscitent toute mon attention... Ne perds pas de vue tout ce que tu as ici, tu risquerais de le perdre.

\- C'est une menace ? », demanda Henry en serrant les poings.

L'ancien Dark One se fendit d'un sourire, amusé et meurtri. La réputation de sa vileté n'avait pas souffert des affres du temps en dépit de toute sa bonne volonté.

« Un conseil, répondit-il. Tu ferais bien d'en user. Toutes mes salutations à ta famille. »

Il s'inclina, princier et disparut dans un nuage pourpre, effaçant sa présence. Même l'herbe n'était pas couchée sous les pas qu'il avait foulés.

* * *

Henry vaquait librement au milieu des étagères poussiéreuses, gorgées de livres aux pages cornées, au contenu jauni par le temps. Belle, altruiste, le laissait assouvir ses curiosités au sein de la bibliothèque la plus fournie de l'Enchanted Forest. Il y lissait des heures entières, se noyant entre les pages des jours entiers jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche, jusqu'à ce que la dernière bougie se meure dans un râle brumeux.

Il avait trouvé dans quelques rares ouvrages, la mention de mondes voisins du leur. Ceci n'était guère pertinent néanmoins. Il cherchait en vain l'existence d'un monde en tout point similaire au sien, au sein duquel les choix eussent été différents.

Son regard s'arrêta sur deux lignes d'une page jaunie, rongée par les mites, dont l'encre passée ne tarderait pas à s'effacer. Il y était mention de la connaissance de ses réalités, dont le giron de la connaissance se trouvait dans le fleuve Eridan... _dans les Enfers._

Il referma le livre dans un claquement sec duquel s'éleva un léger nuage de poussières. Il quitta la bibliothèque d'un pas énergique. Belle le surprit et le coupa dans son élan :

« Si tu vas le voir, tu pourrais lui dire de ne pas se tuer au travail s'il te plaît ? »

Henry hocha la tête et n'ajouta pas un mot.

* * *

Il traversa le lac noir dont l'onde opaque était d'une douceur sirupeuse. Au centre de cette étendue d'eau se trouvait un petit îlot sur lequel une grotte à la bouche béante attendait de gober les visiteurs. Henry accosta et abandonna la barque sur la rive.

Il entra dans la gueule béante de pierre, s'enfonça dans les profondeurs. L'air y était plus frais, l'atmosphère calme et cérémonieuse. Il rajusta la cape sur ses épaules. Il connaissait le chemin. Il donna une pièce d'or au passeur qui grommela amèrement avant de bien vouloir le laisser franchir le fleuve sur sa barque. Derrière eux, des râles larmoyants se faisaient entendre.

Il contourna le triple mur d'airain qui enclavait la partie la plus nébuleuse et morbide de ce monde. Une muraille s'élevait alors, marquant la frontière d'un monde de poussières et l'avènement d'un âge d'or en soi. Des chants s'élevaient, accompagnés de la douce mélodie d'instruments. On y entendait les rires et les chopes s'entrechoquer gaiement.

Henry traversa le palais d'Hadès et de Perséphone. Le maître des lieux ne se surprit pas de sa présence il était un habitué ici bas. Il continua encore, jusqu'à arriver à un temple de corne et d'ivoire. Les colonnes bordaient le tympan triangulaire comme un rideau de dentelle. Tout était peint, richement ornementé. Les couleurs vives tranchaient dans ce monde sous-terrain de pierres grises. Dans ce palais des songes, un seul était maître et roi.

\- « Tu dois sacrément t'ennuyer pour tenir à ce point à descendre ici.

\- Le fait que tu me manques n'est pas un prétexte qui se suffit à lui-même ? », répondit Henry dans un sourire sincère.

Le jeune homme descendit les quelques marches. Il portait une toge légère et ses sandales de cuir taisaient ses pas sur la pierre. Une couronne de pavots trônait sur ses cheveux semblables aux feuilles mortes touchées par le soleil. Il jouait avec un sac de cuir fermé par une petite cordelette, sac qui contenait une multitude de graines.

\- « Je sais que tu me vois partout, même en songe. Mais je sais aussi que tu ne viens pas que pour une telle futilité.

\- Te voir est un plaisir nécessaire et non une futilité, Gideon. »

Ce dernier eut un rictus amusé.

\- « C'est donc ta grand-mère qui t'a appris ce genre de flatteries ou tu as inventé ceci par toi-même ?

\- Cora ne m'a appris que la magie.

\- Je serais bien surpris qu'elle ne t'aie pas appris les rudiments de la manipulation. »

Henry n'ajouta rien. Gideon se méfiait de Cora son père lui avait toujours dit le plus grand mal et lui avait défendu de jamais l'approcher, quel qu'en fut le prétexte.

\- « Je ne t'aiderai pas, le devança Gideon.

\- Tu le dois, si tes sentiments envers moi sont sincères.

\- C'est justement parce que je t'aime que je m'y refuse, argumenta le dieu des songes.

\- Tu es devenu si adroit, le complimenta Henry dans un rire amer. Tu es le digne héritier de ton père. »

Gideon choisit de ne pas répliquer à cette basse remarque.

\- « Tu peux accéder aux connaissances des autres réalités mais ta mère étant originaire d'une réalité qui diffère de la nôtre, une réalité où ton existence même est caduque. Cela ne t'apportera rien.

\- A moi, certes non. En revanche, toi, tu dois exister dans cette réalité, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je n'en sais rien et je n'ai pas envie de le savoir. »

Gideon chassa cette sombre idée d'un geste las de la main.

\- « Je veux simplement que tu m'aides à la retrouver, le supplia Henry.

\- Elle a choisi de partir. Parfois la vie nous sépare, il nous faut l'accepter.

\- Si tu étais séparé de ta famille, oses me dire que tu ne braverais l'impossible pour les retrouver.

\- Ce n'est pas...

\- Si je venais à quitter ce monde, coupa Henry, oses me dire que tu me laisserais partir. »

Gideon le toisa d'un regard noir. Ce chantage aux sentiments était grossier. Par ailleurs, Henry savait qu'il l'aurait suivi, peu importe le monde, peu importe le risque. Il aurait bravé le Tartare pour le retrouver.

\- « Tu accepterais de m'aider ?, redemanda Henry.

\- Oui, soupira Gideon. A une seule condition toutefois. »

Henry ne le quitta pas des yeux, attendant la dernière clause qui justifierait son aide.

\- « Je t'accompagne.

\- Je n'envisageais pas le voyage sans toi. »

Gideon quitta son palais, son amant sur ses talons. Ils longèrent un fleuve émeraude dont l'onde calme et apaisée contrastait avec les pleurs déchirants et des larmes du Styx. Le fleuve Léthé ondoyait silencieusement. Les âmes prêtes à retourner dans le monde des vivants se devaient de s'y abreuver pour se purifier des souvenirs de leurs vies passées. Dans l'obscurité environnante, parfois oppressante des Enfers, le fleuve Eridan irradiait d'une lueur solaire. Gideon arrache une fleur de pavot de sa couronne. Il la plongea dans l'ambre de l'eau. La fleur luisait à présent, orangée et dorée.

Plus loin deux larges portes étaient érigées sur le sol des Enfers.

\- « D'où sortent ces portes ?, s'étonna Henry. Je ne les ai jamais vues auparavant.

\- Ces sont les portes des songes. Je les invoque lorsque j'en ai besoin. »

Gideon désigna la première porte. Elle était monumentale, sculptée dans la pure tradition grecque. Les colonnes d'ivoire étaient couronnées de fleurs de pavots. Un tympan triangulaire marquait la fonction de la porte avec la représentation du dieu Morphée offrant des graines de pavots à un rêveur en quête de repos. La porte d'ivoire inspirait les meilleurs sentiments à Henry.

La seconde porte était fait de corne. L'éclat de la matière était plus ténu, plus marbré, moins étincelant que la première. Un simple arc dépourvu de gravures parfaisait l'ensemble.

L'une comme pour l'autre, il était impossible d'apercevoir quoi que ce fut au-delà du seuil. Tout y était noyé dans obscurité opaque et sans tain.

« La porte d'ivoire permet de rêver de rêves idylliques et trompeurs. La porte de corne permet de songer aux rêves prémonitoires et véridiques. Attends-moi ici. »

Gideon mangea la fleur de pavot qu'il avait imbibé de l'Eridan. Il la mastiqua avec délice comme s'il savourait un bonbon de miel. Puis il franchit la porte de corne. Henry le vit disparaître, comme happé par les ténèbres.

L'attente lui parut interminable. Il eut peur d'avoir bien provoqué sa perte. La culpabilité commençait à le tenailler lorsque Gideon resurgit soudainement. Il avait le regard perdu au loin. Henry se précipita vers lui, porta une main à son épaule.

\- « Gideon ! Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui... »

Sa voix était éteinte, aussi perdu que son regard. Henry devint livide à son tour.

« Je vais bien, le rassura le dieu des rêves. Je suis simplement un peu retourné. »

Car Gideon devait faire face à ce flot intarissable de connaissances, connaissances de ses multiples vies. Il devait faire le tri pour trouver les souvenirs de la bonne réalité. Ce flux interminable de souvenirs se bousculaient dans son crâne. Les bons souvenirs se superposaient aux mauvais. Puis, il trouva. Son regard reprit de sa substance. Son teint reprit des couleurs.

Il avait trouvé, cette vie affreuse où son père avait choisir le pouvoir, sacrifié sa mère. Il l'avait repoussé elle et son amour, dans cette vie où lui, Gideon, n'avait pas eu le bonheur de connaître l'amour de ses parents... Cette vie où Regina a dû affronter la mort de Daniel, de ses rêves pour n'être habitée que par la haine et la vengeance avant de trouver l'apaisement... Gideon l'avait trouvé, cette réalité où son Henry n'existerait jamais.

Henry, justement, sortit un petit attrape-rêve de la bourse de cuir attaché à sa ceinture. Il en caressa doucement le front de son amour, recueillant les souvenirs dont il avait tant espéré se saisir. Une toile de magie se tissa entre les interstices de l'attrape-rêves, donnant corps à ces souvenirs qui défilaient à présent devant ses yeux.

Le regard d'Henry s'assombrit. Lui, qui ressemblait tant à son père, dont le visage était empreint d'une bienveillance naturelle était désormais saisi d'une haine ombrageuse. Ce regard, aussi sombre que l'abîme, ne pouvait que rappeler le regard de Regina, en son temps, dans une autre réalité. Henry était à la page, au fait de tout et si l'histoire conciliée entre les lignes ne lui plaisent guère, il savait qu'il pouvait en arracher les pages...

* * *

**Notes :**

**Les Enfers sont imaginés en suivant la conception des Enfers selon **_L'Enéide_** de Virgile (si vous voulez voir la carte...)**

**Morphée vient du mot « forme » : le dieu des songes change d'apparence afin que l'on puisse choisir avec qui s'endormir... **

**Le Léthé est le fleuve de l'oubli.**

**L'Eridan est un fleuve dans lequel serait tombé le char du soleil. On pouvait y trouver de l'ambre sur ses rives.**

**J'aurais bien envie d'appeler le ship OC Henry et Gideon « True Dreamer »:P**

**Merci d'avoir lu ce petit bonus épilogue. A bientôt !**


End file.
